What about me...?
by Koudelka
Summary: Quifer. Finished.
1. Me

-Me-  
  
I don't mean to stare. I don't mean to cry. I don't mean to lose... But I do it all anyway. I stared across the classroom at Squall Leonheart. He was talking to his girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly about something. Rinoa. Rinoa gets everything she wants. Everything she needs. Rinoa Heartilly, I envy you. I see Squall laugh. I can't make you laugh, Squall, but I can help you... I don't stand a chance. I always lose.  
  
"Instructor." I turn. Its Seifer Almasy. I'm surprised that they even let him back into Garden, nevermind SeeD. I sigh, and look up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Staring at Squall again...?" Damn you, Seifer. Go to hell.  
  
"..." I don't say anything. He remains standing there. "Was there something you wanted, Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"Man, Instructor, its Seifer."  
  
"Okay then, was there something you wanted, SEIFER?" Damned idiot.  
  
"Yeah, the history homework."  
  
"I gave that out during class."  
  
"I don't pay attention during class." I was about to scold him, but I hear Squall's laughter. Squall is laughing... I didn't make you laugh. I glance over at him. Hyne, I love his smile.  
  
"Quistis!" Seifer says, poking me on the shoulder.  
  
"...Instructor." I remind him.  
  
"...Whatever." I sigh and write down the homework on a small slip of paper. I hold it out to him.  
  
"Next time pay attention."  
  
"Tch, yeah, right." Seifer makes me angry. I could kill him sometimes. Damn... him.  
  
~~~  
  
On the way to my dorm, I pass several Trepies. They wave, and I fake smile back. Hyne, I hate them. What an embarassment. I walk into my dorm, and just stare out the window, wondering if this is it. Is this all my life holds?  
  
I plopped on my bed and sighed. Alone. Why do I always end up alone? I glance at my watch. Its now two AM. I can't sleep. I decide to go to the training center. It's always empty lately. No one *wants* to train... Well, besides Seifer, but he spends seventy precent of his time in his dorm... sleeping. On my way, I decide to take the route past Squall's dorm. It takes longer, but thats fine by me. As I walk past the dorms, I hear noises. Someone is having sex. Heh. I wonder who. I continue walking. The noises get louder... From Squall's dorm? No... Not Squall! No...  
  
"Rinoaaa!" Its Squall. Damn him. For some reason, I feel like crying. I run to the training center. There is never anyone there. I should be okay. How could Squall do this? Rinoa... That little seductress! I arrive at the training center and my eyes are flooded with tears. I run around aimlessly, waiting for a Grat or T-rexsaur that I can take my anger out on. Instead I run straight into someone. I look up. Seifer Almasy... great.  
  
"Whoa, Instructor."  
  
"...Its Quistis, dammit!"  
  
"Shit, will you decide already!? What's wrong with you?" I frown.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"By looking at you, probably the same reason you are here."  
  
"I doubt that. I really *fucking* doubt that..."  
  
"Hey, Quistis, chill. I'm here, because pansy-ass Squall decided to fuck poor innocent Rinoa. Fucking bastard." I frown, and realize how close I am to him. He's holding my lower arms. I look up at him.  
  
"...You still... love Rinoa, don't you?" He doesn't answer.   
  
"Sorry, I guess thats too personal..."  
  
"N, no... I just care for her..." I felt that I had hit a weak spot.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, its nothing. I just came here to train... I got upset, thats all." He says. He looks down and realizes he is grasping my arms tightly. He lets go. I realize then we have something in common. We've both lost something very important to us; to the other one's loss.  
  
"So, uh, you wanna join my party?" He asks. I can see he is uneasy.  
  
"Sure." I say. Besides, I've got nothing better to do.  
  
We train for about two hours. Not two words pass between us. Seifer. How odd...  
  
"Seifer, you have class. Its four AM. Im sorry for keeping you. You should go... sleep now."  
  
"Yeah, right..." He walks out of the training center, and I don't follow. I wait until he has disapeared, and I go to my dorm. Seifer... we have something in common, I never would have thought. I can't sleep. So, I just take a shower, and put on my SeeD uniform. At about five, I go up to my classroom, and correct papers. At seven, the students come piling in. I don't look for Squall, I look for Seifer. Once I realize that I did that, I look around for Squall. He walks beside Rinoa, with a smile on his face. Seifer looks tired. They all find their seats. Everything is silent. I feel quite tired myself. Suddenly, I hear Squall chuckle. He's laughing with Rinoa. I clear my throat and pick up a stack of papers that are the tests they'll take today.  
  
"You're awfully happy today, Squall. What'd you sniff?" Its Seifer. Squall turns and scowls at Seifer. I don't say anything. I actually want Seifer to keep going. Its hard... being so close to my students age... Even being Seifer's age.  
  
"...Nothing." Comes Squall's reply. Some other students look at me, as if I'm going to scold Seifer.  
  
"Oh, well I see that you got h-"  
  
"Seifer!" I say. He looks at me funny, as if confused. "...Enough... you can continue this outside the classroom. You all have a test to take." I hate my job. Seifer just looks at me, he makes me feel guilty. Squall looks at me also... Damn them both! I toss the papers on a student's desk and tell her to hand them out. I sit back down and let a yawn escape me. About five minutes later, out of the silence of the room, I hear giggles. Stupid kids... I look up. I can't see what they are giggling at. I look at Squall, who is smiling as he writes on his test. Rinoa is giggling. I stand up.  
  
"Excuse me..." My voice trails off when I see what they are laughing at. Seifer Almasy is sleeping. Whats so funny? I guess its odd, to see someone like him sleep.  
  
"Alright, continue taking your tests." I say. Everyone is quiet.  
  
At the end of the day, Squall walks by my desk. My heart would normally start pounding... but it doesn't. Odd. I realize I don't feel the attraction I used to anymore. Must be because of what happened last night. Hm. Seifer walks by.  
  
"Instructor...?"  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Uh...-" A trepie walks up.  
  
"Heey! Instructor Trepe! Instructor Trepe!" The trepie yelped happily. Seifer scowled and walked away.  
  
"What is it?" I ask the young women in a semi-annoyed voice.  
  
"I've been having these problems...." Damn, this will take forever. I just smile, and listen though.  
  
~~~  
  
I walked slowly through the halls, looking for him. Why was I looking for Seifer Almasy? Maybe because I thought we were the same... in a sort. Then I see him. He's walking past the library, trenchcoat flailing about behind him. I jog up to him. He turns. I wonder how he knew I was there.  
  
"Instructor..."  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"...Uh, yeah, so...?"  
  
"Was there something you wanted? I mean, I'm sorry you were interupted... I don't like the Trepies much myself..." I shrug.  
  
"Yeah, but nevermind."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"... I was just going to ask you... if... Hyne, nevermind."  
  
"Sei-fer!"  
  
"...I'm gonna go sleep."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Keeping you up last night... You can come make-up that test later, if you want to..."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great... Its not like I can afford to fail another..."  
  
"Actually, you are doing quite well as of late."  
  
"Oh, well, uh, thanks Instr- erm, Quistis."  
  
"Sure. Why don't you come by the library at ten, you can take your test then."  
  
"Alright. See you, Quistis."  
  
"Bye." I walk away slowly, and go to my dorm. Thats what I do. I teach a class, and go to my dorm. Sleep, teach a class, go to my dorm. ...Everything is the same everyday. Why can't things change? Just once... I want something to happen to *me*. Not Rinoa, not Selphie, not Squall... Me.  
  
End Chapter. 


	2. Them

-Them-  
  
I tap my fingers against the table at the library, waiting for Seifer. He's not coming. Heh, how could I ever expect Seifer to come make up a test...? Nevermind come at all.  
  
"Quistis!" I look up. Seifer jogs toward me. The library is empty, as it always is at midnight. Yeah, I've been here waiting for two hours.  
  
"Seifer..." I nod.  
  
"Sorry, I overslept." I cock an eyebrow, he's been sleeping that whole time. "I'm surprised you waited up for me."  
  
"You need this test." I mutter, placing the test in front of him.  
  
"Do you have a pen?" He asks. Never prepared. Never ever. I sigh, and pull a pen out of my bag, and hand it to him.  
  
"Thanks." He goes to work on his test, and I finish correcting the other students' tests. Fifteen minutes later, he hands me the peice of paper.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Seifer." I say. I shouldn't be thanking him, but I have nothing else to say.  
  
"So, you gonna go back to your dorm?"  
  
"Where else would I go?" I say, using half-sarcasm. Its true though. I never go anywhere but my dorm.   
  
"Yeah, so ya want me ta walk ya back?" Hmm. He must really want to pass this test. I smile softly to myself.  
  
"Sure." I oblige. We walk in silence. I realize that he's taking the route past Squall's dorm.  
  
"I don't think we should go this way. The other way is much quicker." I suggest. Oh Hyne, I don't want to see him explode if they are doing that again.  
  
"Who said I want this to go quickly?" Now, thats some food for thought. I just nod, and we continue walking. Then I hear it. From Squall's dorm. Seifer hears it too.  
  
"Again?!" I mutter.  
  
"Fucking Squall." He heads for the door. Is he going to do something...?  
  
"Seifer, don't!"  
  
"Why?" He asks.  
  
"..." I don't know why. Part of me wants him to interupt... but the other part doesn't want to cause trouble. He goes for the door. I grab the sleeve of his trenchcoat and pull him back towards me. I guess I pulled oto hard, because he came crashing into me.  
  
"Agh..." I mutter, trying to regain composure.  
  
"What was that for?" He asks, green eyes blazing in the moonlight.   
  
"Don't cause something you'll regret, Seifer." I didn't even know what I meant. I just said it. Its one of those times when something inside you speaks for you, and you have no control over it. Seifer looked at me, not understanding what I had said either.  
  
"Wha...?" He asks. I don't know how to reply.  
  
"Don't cause trouble, please?"  
  
"...I don't want him doing that to Rinoa." Rinoa. Everyone cares about Rinoa... Hyne, I'd love to be Rinoa. Being loved by two men. ...And the rest of the world. Left out on all accounts, I am. Just the instructor. Thats all.  
  
"...He loves her."  
  
"He does NOT!" Seifer is getting emotional now. I can see a mix of fury and depression in those eyes. ...Seifer, stop this. You know he does.   
  
"...Seifer..."  
  
"No! I won't have him doing that to Rinoa. He doesn't love her! But, no, she trusts him, because she is a trusting person! She's being minipulated..!"  
  
"No, Seifer, Squall DOES love her. You KNOW it, you just won't come to terms with it!" I semi-yell. Seifer just stares at me. I see pain in those eyes. I can't look at him anymore. I turn and walk away, I'll go around and take the other way to my dorm. I know he won't cause trouble in there now. ...Maybe I should have let him. I lay down on my bed in my dorm. I eventually fall asleep.  
  
"Quistis...?" I hear knocks at my door. I glance over at the time. 3 am. Damn, who the hell is it? I yawn.  
  
"Hold on... I'm coming." I slip my bathrobe on over the tank top and shorts I'm wearing, and walk towards the door. I open it, and almost drop when I see its Squall.  
  
"S, Squall..." I mutter.  
  
"Hey... Can I come in?"   
  
"...Sure." I say. He's dressed in baggy shorts and a T-shirt. I've never seen Squall in his pajamas... Then again, come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone in their pajamas. Before I know it, I'm picturing *Seifer* in pajamas. I quickly block the thought out of my head, wondering why I had it, and sit with Squall.  
  
"...So, what's wrong Squall?"  
  
"...Rinoa and I... we heard you and Seifer." My face flushed. Damn, how much did they hear?  
  
"We heard everything." Dammit.  
  
"And...?" I ask.  
  
"Is Seifer still in love with Rinoa?" Yes he is. No, I can't say that. It'll make him seem weak. Why do I care?  
  
"...No. He just cares for what goes on around her." Squall... you're so close. Why isn't my heart thudding quickly against my chest?  
  
"...I see."  
  
"...Squall?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...Don't mention Seifer and my conversation to... well, anyone, ok?"  
  
"Sure, now, if you don't mind, I have things to attend to." Squall headed for the door. I stood up.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"...You love Rinoa, right?"  
  
"Right." He walked out the door. Now, I need to go see Seifer. I got up, and pulled off my bathrobe, and replaced it with a large blue sweatshirt that said "SeeD, we do it all." in white print. It was the only sweatshirt I could find, and there was no way anyone was going to see me in that revealing tank top. I pull on a pair of small, heelless white sandals, and walk out the door. I found my way to Seifer's dorm and knocked. I was nervous. Tf he didn't answer, I was leaving. Not trying to knock again. Nope. This could wait until after-class. Just as I turned to walk away, light encircles me. The door has been opened.  
  
"Who is it?" Seifer says. Can't he tell its me from the back? Well probably not, I have this huge (well not *that* huge) sweatshirt on, and my hair is down... My hair is down?! I suddenly feel self-concious, no one ever sees me with my hair down. I turn. Well, looks like I'm getting real lucky tonight. Seifer is standing there in *his* pajamas. Shirtless... with baggy black sweat pants on. What a thing to get lucky about... pajamas.  
  
"Quistis?" He asks.  
  
"Um, yeah." I mumble.  
  
"What is it?" So, there we are. Standing in the cold night air. I don't know what to say to him. Why did I come here? Oh yeah. To tell him about Squall.  
  
"Can I come in?" Damn, that was bold.  
  
"...Sure." Seifer seems hesitant. I walk in just in time to see him shove a bottle of pills off his bed. What was that?  
  
"So, what do you want...?" Sleeping pills. Seifer, sleeping pills?! ...He was going to...? Seifer! I can't tell him this. It'll make things worse.  
  
"Uh, I forget." I say in a timid voice. I walk toward the door. I'm a fool. I know. I feel his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Quistis?"  
  
"Nevermind, Seifer!" I say, walking toward the door with a quicker pace. Then I stop. I can't leave him here. He'll take his life over Rinoa... Rinoa, damn you! Shit, Quistis, what are you going to do!?  
  
"Seifer... I..."  
  
"Quistis, are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." What do I do?! Oh, Hyne...  
  
"You aren't acting it."  
  
"I know." Stupid answer.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?!" He asks. I don't think about what I'm about to do. I just do it. I move swiftly to the other side on his bed, and bend down. I pick up the bottle of sleeping pills. I hold them up.  
  
"Rinoa." I say. "Fucking Rinoa! Go ahead, ruin your life over... over a girl who couldn't care less... Don't you see, Seifer! She'll go for anyone who will have her! You just love her because she was the only one who ever cared for you! What if she never did!?" The words just flew out of my mouth. So I stand there, holding out a bottle of sleeping pills, in my pajamas, scolding a man... who has seen the world, and hated it. I tried to kill this man, and now I'm trying to talk him out of suicide. He has reason for this... but... Suddenly, I have reason why he shouldn't. Seifer still hasn't said anything.  
  
"Get out." He says.  
  
"No."  
  
"I said, get the fuck out of here."  
  
"I won't!" Why am I acting this way?  
  
"I'll make you leave, Quistis. So get out."  
  
"Then, Seifer Almasy, make me leave!"  
  
"I will. I fucking will." I get scared. But I don't show it. I don't mean to lose. Maybe I won't- for once. He walks toward me. I don't put up a fight. I want to see if he'll hurt me. He doesn't. He looks at me with those eyes. Glaring.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Why?" He asks.  
  
"...I won't let you do this!" I hold up the sleeping pills.  
  
"Why? I'll be happier... sleeping forever. Look at my life! I'm an arrogant bastard, and everyone knows it! I've lost the only person who will ever care for me!"  
  
"No... thats not true." What I am doing?  
  
"Oh really?" He steps closer. My heart starts pounding. Not in fear. Not in the way it did when Squall walked by. Different.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"...What part of that isn't true?"  
  
"All of it." I say. Don't do this, Quistis. Be strong. You're strong. Be strong, dammit!  
  
"...You're not an arrogant bastard. You just act that way. No one knows what you are, Seifer. They just guess... Other...people care for... you. You just... don't... know it!" I finish. He doesn't say anything. He steps closer.   
  
"...Like who?" I was afraid he'd ask that. No, be strong. Don't answer him.  
  
"...M..me." I turn away as quickly as possible. His hand is placed on my shoulder.  
  
"Quistis... Thats not true. Don't lie to me to stop me from doing this. You know damn well that no one could EVER love me. Thats why Rinoa was so special to me... At least she pretended to care..." Now I have to prove it too? I turn around.  
  
"....I'm not pretending! I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you, but dammit, Seifer. To me..." My voice trails off, realizing what I'm about to say.  
  
"...To you?" He asks, waiting for me to continue.  
  
"You do this, Seifer, I'll do it too." I say instead. I toss down the pills and walk out the door.  
  
End Chapter. 


	3. Us

-Us-  
  
I wake up at 6:30 later than usual, and get dressed in my SeeD uniform. I walk to Seifer's dorm. I knock. No reponse. Seifer, you didn't! I pound on the door. Nothing. I open it. Unlocked. There is no one there. I sigh. Class starts in fifteen minutes. I have to get up there now. Seifer's gotta be around somewhere... Or no, what if he's up there already? I take the elevator there, and open the door to my classroom. Its unlocked. There he is. Sitting at my desk, one leg propped up on it.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Ah, Quistis, just the person who I was looking for."  
  
"Oh, really...?" I ask, standing in front of him, leaning on my desk.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, um, what is it?"  
  
"...I, I want to thank you." Why? Why thank me? I'm probably the most arrant-   
  
"For last night." He interupts my thoughts.   
  
"What about it?"  
  
"All of it. From the thing with Rinoa and Squall, to... what happened in my dorm." I remained silent. "I mean, dammit, Quistis... I was acting crazy... And you stopped it."  
  
"...It was nothing." I say.  
  
"No, Quistis, it was something. It was definetly something."  
  
"Yeah... maybe." I say. Yeah, it was something. I'm not going to admit it though.  
  
"Anyway, why *did* you come to my dorm last night...?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something, but nevermind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its not as important as it was at the time."  
  
"Tell me anyway."  
  
"...Squall came by my dorm. And, he, well he and Rinoa heard our little conversation outside his dorm..."  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
"No, Seifer... I... think its okay."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He won't tell anyone..."  
  
"Yeah frickin' right, that friggin' -"  
  
"Seifer... he won't, okay?"  
  
"Hm. I don't know how you can be so sure."  
  
"Even if so, there is nothing to tell!"  
  
"Yeah, right, now the whole world will know that I'm still in love with Rinoa. That makes me seem weak. Dammit, Quistis, I can't let people know that... that..." His voice trails off.  
  
"I didn't tell him that. I just told him that you were concerned about what happened to her..."  
  
"...Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." I say. Squall walks in, followed by a line of other students. "You might want to go take your seat, Mr. Almasy." I say. Squall looks over. He is happy. Damn you, Squall, always so happy. Seifer gets up and walks to his seat at the back of the classroom.   
  
"Alright students, I have your tests from yesterday... I'm not all too pleased with the results..."  
  
~~~  
  
Midway through the class, I notice Seifer is sleeping. Seifer, pay attention! You did awful on that last test. He must not have slept at all last night... More complex than I thought. I'll have to wake him up.  
  
"Mr. ALMASY!" I say, in a loud voice. He doesn't respond. I stand up and walk to the back of the classroom. I tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Seifer... wake up." I whisper. Its so hard to be personally involved with your student. Hyne... He doesn't move. I tap him harder.  
  
"Wha...?" He mumbles.  
  
"You need to pay attention!" I say.  
  
"Oh, yeah... right."  
  
"Why don't you actually sleep tonight, hmm?" I've caught some of the students' attention, so I walk back over to my desk.  
  
After class, three of the Trepies come up to my desk. I watch Seifer exit.  
  
"Heey! Instructor Trepe! You were awfully nice to Seifer today! And you didn't even wake him up yestaday! What's going on?!" Leave me alone.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just in a leanient mood."  
  
"Oh really?!" Says a male Trepie. "Then, can you bump my D up to a B?"  
  
"Not that leanient." The man snaps his fingers in defeat.  
  
"Well, okay!" Says another female Trepie. "We were afraid that you were getting romantically involved. Then you would get your lisence taken away again! Silly us. Romantically involved with Seifer Almasy?! ...Who would be?!" She broke up into giggles along with the others.  
  
"So what?! You think that it's impossible to fall in love with someone like him?! You're wrong!" I say, before I know the words have slipped out of my mouth. I see all three jaws drop, and they all walk away. What did I just do..? I'm not even romantically involved with him... I just care about him! Right...? Either way, there is no way Seifer will ... get involved with me. Hah, who am I fooling? I walk to my dorm in silence. I don't yell at the people for running in the halls. I don't care anymore. I have my OWN problems. I don't want to have to worry about anyone else's! Hyne... help me... Someone tell me they care about ME! Someone tell me they need ME. Dammit.   
  
I stagger into the training center. Its empty as usual. I came to take my emotions out on something. I find a T-rexsaur. This should be enough of a challenge. I fight it, and near the end of the battle, I notice my HP is running low. I search through my inventory for some cure magic. Nothing. Dammit! I summon Shiva. This should finish it. Nope. How much HP...? With one forceful movement of it's tail, my HP is knocked down to two-hundred.   
  
"Quistis?" I rub my head. I turn around. Its Seifer. How convienent.  
  
"I'm... okay. Lemme just get one more hit in, it should die soon." I get up and attack it. Still not dead. It attacks. K.O.  
  
I wake up and Seifer is standing over me.   
  
"You're just lucky I had full-life equipped. Heh, and I get your EXP." Seifer was trying to make it sound like he didn't care. I could tell. He's not a very good actor.  
  
"T, thanks." I mutter. He pulls me to my feet.   
  
"You know, Quistis. I was thinking..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're right." I know. "I should just move on from Rinoa. She probably never cared anyway."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"And, I was thinking some more!" Wow, this is amazing...  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...I think I care about you, too." I swear, I almost fell to the ground.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Mhm!" He sounded so confident. Then I remember what the Trepie said. "Then you would get your lisence taken away again!" Dammit...  
  
"...Wow." I say, genuinly in shock.  
  
"So, yeah." We walk out in silence.   
  
"So, are you going to go in your dorm...?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, I have no where else to go..."  
  
"Why don't you just walk around Garden?"  
  
"There's no reason to..."  
  
"Now there is."  
  
"Oh? What is that?"  
  
"Me..."  
  
"Oh..." Seifer smiled. I smile back.  
  
"Seifer, do you really care for me... or...?" This is just so unbelieveable.  
  
"I care for you, Quistis, more than anyone else."  
  
"Thanks, Seifer... I needed to hear that, I really did." We are standing rather close now. Then I hear a familar voice. That Hyne damned female Trepie.  
  
"Heey! She IS romantically involved!"  
  
"We have to get Cid!"  
  
"Yeah, he'll know what to do!" Says another. Dammit!  
  
"What the hell is that all about?" Seifer asks.  
  
"...My job."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to be romantically involved with my... student."  
  
"I'm sorry, Quistis. Nevermind all this."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" I ask. "I hope you can forget this, I know I can't."  
  
"Quistis... your job..."  
  
"...Well, I think your more important than my job... but Seifer... if you don't... really care for me... Let me know. Cause, its going to effect me now, more than ever."  
  
"I don't have a doubt in the world."  
  
"Would Instructor Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy please report to the headmaster's office?" The intercom.  
  
"...Let's go..."  
  
We walk to the elevator in silence. When we get to Cid's office, my heart is pounding in fear. I really don't hate my job... But I care for Seifer more.   
  
"Ah... Rumors." Cid says.  
  
"...What is it, Headmaster?" I ask.  
  
"...There have been some rumors about you and Seifer..."  
  
"Yeah...?" Seifer says.  
  
"You do know, instructor, being personally involved with your students in not acceptable... but they are the only people around your age, so I'd allow it... But romance? Just tell me, Ms. Trepe... are the rumors delivered by the Trepies true...?" I swallow hard. Truth. I look at Seifer.  
  
"Yes." I say.   
  
"This true, Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"Yes, sir." He says.  
  
"Now, Quistis... I'll give a choice, since you are such a good instructor... Now, as blunt and odd as it sounds, its either Seifer, or your job..."  
  
End Chapter. 


	4. Him

-Him-  
  
My heart nearly stops. Seifer. Of course.  
  
"Seifer." I say. I look at Seifer, who smiles.  
  
"Ah, its nice to see two young lovebirds. I remember when Edea and I were your age..." Seifer clears his throat loudly. "Right. Um, Quistis Trepe, you are now a Rank C SeeD. That's as high as they go. There are only three of you. Xu, Squall and yourself. I'm sorry about all of this... but rules are rules." You aren't really sorry, you bastard, or you'd change them.  
  
"Quistis Trepe, you are dismissed. Mr. Almasy, however, stay." My heart stops for a minute. I salute him, and walk out the door. I wait outside for Seifer. I'm worried about Seifer. Cid hated him ever since the incident. I can hear their conversation.  
  
"Well, I hope you are proud of yourself! You've seduced poor Quistis into love! And she's lost her job because of you! You know you don't love her! Stop pretending, Seifer Almasy."  
  
"Fuck you, Cid. I love her plenty, you wouldn't know, either!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!!! How DARE you! Three day suspension! That's it! I'll have Xu bring this to your dorm later! LEAVE my office. NOW!!!" The door swings open.  
  
"Seifer...?" I say.  
  
"Fucking bastard! Just as bad as Leonheart!"  
  
"Seifer... you shouldn't have..."  
  
"I HAD to... That bastard's been deciding shit for me since I was little!" He says. We walk toward the elevator. We ride down in silence.  
  
"So, you just have to stay in Balamb for the next three days...?" I ask.  
  
"No, just my dorm. If I tell the GARDEN faculty about this, hah, they'll have Cid banned."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Headmasters aren't supposed to tell students what they do and do not feel. Its just morally wrong." Heh, yeah, you know about morally wrong things, Seifer.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So... my dorm. All day, all night. Nah, I'll probably sneak out at night. The GARDEN faculty will bring me shit from the cafeteria... The cheap stuff though."  
  
"...How do you know all this?"  
  
"I've been suspended before..."  
  
"Heh heh, I see..."  
  
"Yeah... So, uh, why don't ya head to my dorm, I'll meet you there... erm, soon."  
  
"Okay." I walk towards his dorm. No longer an instructor... What if what Cid said was right?  
  
"Heey, Instructor!" A student said, walking by. Instructor... Dammit Seifer, what Cid said had better not be true.  
  
"Hey..." I say, and continue to walk. I don't see what Cid's problem is... He couldn't have just let me be?! I continue walking toward Seifer's dorm. I finally arrive, and I let myself in. It feels weird, to be there, alone, in some one else's dorm. I glance around. The place is fairly empty. Just a bed, bathroom, and clothes. I sit on his bed and wait. Fifteen minutes pass. I yawn, and lay back on his bed. The bed is firmer than my own, soft bed. I realize I like firm beds better than my own soft bed. I run my hand over the pillow, it smells of Seifer- leather and blood.  
  
I guess I must have fell asleep, because when I woke up, Seifer was sitting there.   
  
"I'm sorry..." I say, sitting up, and straightening my hair.  
  
"No, its fine." He hands me a pink slip. It says "Three day- in dorm suspension."  
  
"...Hm." I say.  
  
"You know, they could at least do this during the week-when I get to miss class, but no, its the weekend that they do this... At least I get Monday off."  
  
"Yeah..." I say. I feel responsible for this somehow. But then again, it looks like we both have to make some of sacrifice for this... But what is "this"?  
  
"Where did you go?" I ask.  
  
"I had to go stock up on good food. Such as hot dogs and beer." I can't help but laugh. "Hey, its not funny. They bring me like, carrots to eat." I smile at him.  
  
"Okay. I get your point."  
  
"Hey, I gotta ask you a favor."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You gotta come and get me at night when the halls are clear. There is no way I'm actually going to stay here this whole time!"  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mhm." I glance around the room, wanting to pick up anything interesting, but nothing has changed.   
  
"What are you looking for?" He asks.  
  
"Nothing in particular." I say.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Quistis Trepe, please report to the headmaster's office." The intercom.  
  
"Oh, come ON. What the hell do they want now?" Seifer asks. I shrug.  
  
"I'll be back, Seifer."  
  
"Sure." I walk out the door and find my way to the elevator. I go up, and arrive at the headmaster's office.  
  
"Ms. Trepe..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...I really don't want to lose an instructor... I just want to make sure you realize something. I've known Seifer since he was little... You have too. But, he doesn't like to share... and he isn't into commitment. Now, Seifer is temporary. He'll go away after a month or two. Your job, however, is forever. Now... please, think about this."  
  
"Seifer just never wanted to commit!" I protest. "No one EVER cared for him. Not you, and not Edea! Not Rinoa. No one! So, tell me, why should-he-share?! ...But me! I care for him. He finally has a reason to LIVE!! You just want to take it away... Don't you...? Just... leave me alone. I've made my decision..." I turn and head out the door. I can't believe I said all of that... to the headmaster. I walk aimlessly to my own dorm, and lay on my bed, and think. Seifer, will you commit? Oh, Seifer... I pull on a pair of black shorts and my blue "SeeD, we do it all," sweatshirt. I love that sweatshirt, its comfortable. At around midnight, I walk through the halls of the dorms. I guess I'm heading to Seifer's dorm, I can never be sure. I find myself at Seifer's dorm, and I knock.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Um, Quistis." I say. I hear Seifer get up and walk over. The door opens.   
  
"Where'd you go?" He asks, letting me in.  
  
"...To talk to Cid."  
  
"Took you a long time."  
  
"Then I went back to my dorm."  
  
"Oh... What'd Cid have to say?" ...Nothing. Nothing that'd concern you... Hyne..  
  
"Um, just... some stuff about my job..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"He just... wanted to make sure that I was sure."  
  
"Oh... Your face tells me something happened..." What? Am I making a face? Or does he know me better than I thought...?  
  
"Nothing really, Seifer."  
  
"Oh, come on, Quistis..."  
  
"He just said... said, that you couldn't commit to anyone, and that you were a temporary person... and that my job wasn't just temporary..." Seifer stayed unusally quiet.  
  
"You... took your job back..." He finally says with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"N, no!" I say. "How could I? I didn't believe Cid for a minute..."  
  
"...Maybe you should've. What if he's right? What if I can't commit!? I don't want to hurt you, Quistis..." I take a deep breath.  
  
"You can commit, if you want to. You can commit just as much as anyone else can! You just have to want to."  
  
"...How are you so sure?"  
  
"Because I trust you." I do. I really do trust you, Seifer. "I trust you with everything inside of me. If my trust fails me, I will have enjoyed it, while it lasted, and thats something I cannot let go of..." I can feel my eyes water. Don't cry, Quistis. Don't cry. He reaches over towards me and puts his arms around me. I never thought I'd be held...  
  
"I love you, Quistis." Those words! Oh, those words... I never thought I'd hear them.  
  
"I, I love you too, Seifer." I murmer. He holds me close for a few more moments.  
  
"Hey, lets, um, go out, I've been locked up in this room too long. The halls are clear, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." I say. We walk out into the halls, and walk around the dorms for awhile. After a while, we pass Squall's dorm. Yelling. Oh no, an arguement.  
  
"WHAT?! I'm not allowed to care!?"  
  
"Well, you sure act like I can't either!"  
  
"Squall! You just don't care! You don't even try to care!"  
  
"Get the hell out of my dorm, Rinoa!"  
  
"FINE!" The door opens and Rinoa runs out. To my surprise, she runs up to Seifer and hugs him... Little bitch.  
  
"Seifer... Oh, Seifer... I'm so sorry..." She says, crying into his shoulder. Seifer doesn't look at me. He whispers something to Rinoa... Bastard. I go unnoticed. Again. Seifer... how can you do this?! Just the instructor. Or no! Not even that anymore. I just turn on my heel and walk toward my dorm.  
  
End Chapter. 


	5. Her

{Author's note: Sorry this one didn't come sooner... but, um, my computer got a REALLY bad virus... And I had to get rid of it. It took a long time. Here it is the next chapter. Oh yeah, and for the person who asked, Hyne is a god in the FF8 world. Great Hyne: Creator of mankind and believed to be the first sorceress. Calling a sorceress the Great Hyne's descendent shows great respect."}  
  
  
  
-Her-  
  
I opened the door to my dorm and slammed it behind me.  
Tossing my sweatshirt hapharzardly on the floor, I sigh, and plop on my bed, kicking off my sandals. Damn you, Seifer. Just second best. Use me, for help, but then when Rinoa...comes...along... I yawn and slowly fall asleep.   
  
When I wake up, its around 4 am. I don't care. I believed you Seifer... I thought you really, truly loved me.   
  
"Dammit...!" I mutter, sitting up.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Seifer? Go away... Breaking and entering is a crime, you know..." Seifer, what the hell are you doing here? Leave me alone.  
  
"Its just your dorm."  
  
"Keyword being MINE."  
  
"Oh, come on, Quistis."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here...?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize... I mean, she was hurting..." I stand up, not caring that I'm only dressed in a skimpy tank top and shorts.  
  
"And... you said you loved me. Yeah, right."  
  
"I do..."  
  
"Sure, okay, then you do! But only second best! I won't tolerate second best. Its not worth it..."  
  
"Quistis, you aren't second best..."  
  
"Shut up, Seifer! Don't lie to me. I don't want it! ...I am second best! I always will be! I KNOW that, and I'll deal with it! But DON'T YOU LIE! Dammit..."  
  
"...Quistis..."  
  
"LEAVE!" I point to the door. My voice is shaky and loud. I want him out, and I NEVER want to see him, or anyone else again... Maybe he had the right idea with the sleeping pills... I see Seifer walk out the door silently. I don't want... to live... Seifer and I are alike. We belong together... second best. Him and Rinoa... I guess they were meant to be together... Now, if my memory serves me correct, I should have some sleeping pills in my cabinet. No... I can't do this... Or, whats the point... of living? Dammit, Quistis, you're thinking crazy. Stop it... Where is my life going? No where. I need to stop this thinking! I have a life ahead of me... whether it be lonely or not... But I don't want to be lonely... Seifer... Why did I believe you...? You're Seifer, I'm not supposed to believe you... but I did. And I loved you back. What a fool, I am...  
  
I plopped back on my bed, and sighed. I didn't sleep at all. I stayed in my dorm all day the next day, and Rinoa was probably with Seifer in his... Hah, I don't even want to think about what they were doing. Damn you, Rinoa, you get it all.   
  
I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. My hair was out of place, and I had light grey circles under my eyes. I sipped some coffee, thankful I had some stashed away, and looked at the clock. Midnight. No one should be around. So, I decided to go for a walk. I pulled on my blue sweatshirt from off the floor, and slipped on my sandals. Hyne, I really hope no one's around. I'd hate for anyone to see me like this. I sigh, and walk past Seifer's dorm. No noises. He's probably just quiet. I giggle softly to myself, and walk along further. I pass Rinoa's dorm. Silence. She's with Seifer. I sigh and gaze out the large dormitory hall window, hoping the moonlight will guide me... but it doesn't. The moon just hides behind the clouds. Am I that bad...? Thats when I hear it. From right across the hall.  
  
"Rinoaaa!" ...Squall? Its coming from Squall's dorm! So... they got back together. Hmm, I guess Rinoa will go for anyone. Doesn't matter though, Seifer proved last night that he would have Rinoa over me... I won't be second best...  
  
"Quistis!" I turn. Seifer... My eyes narrow. " I knew I'd find you here!"  
  
"You did... How so?"  
  
"Okay, so, uh, maybe I was looking all over for you, but that doesn't matter, right?"  
  
"...Mhm..." I mutter.  
  
"Squaaaaaallllll!" A muffled voice says from across the hall.  
  
"Uh, can we go somewhere else and talk?" Seifer asks, looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Sure... whatever. Where?"  
  
"My dorm..." I follow him slowly. We arrive at his dorm, and he tells me to take a seat. I do.  
  
"So, uh, what did you want again?" I ask.  
  
"Rinoa..." He opens his mouth to continue, but its so tempting to interupt.  
  
"I asked WHAT you wanted, not WHO." I say, rasing my eyebrows.  
  
"Quis-tis!" I smile slyly.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, it was just an instinct, but, then I looked up and you were gone. I sent her to my dorm, and told her to wait there for me... I went after you, Quistis, but when I got there, you were asleep... Oh, Quistis, I'm sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am... for only able to be second best, Seifer. You don't know how much I wanted for someone to love me... and hold me... but not when they are unhappy with the only thing they could get! ...Your instincts... they told you, Rinoa, so you held her, and you tried to comfort her... You don't just try to comfort anyone..." I stand up. "You weren't so welcoming to me that night in the training center... You'd only hold Rinoa if she came running up to you! And you know that too..." I look down at him. I can see I've gotten him. I guess... there is no hope for me, if not even Seifer Almasy can counter my words. Might as well finish it.  
  
"So, I bid you farewell, Seifer Almasy. Maybe, just maybe I'll see you again."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To a place faraway from here... Away from my past, future, and present. Because, I'm very sick of asking 'what about me?' every single day, of my life!" I turn and exit his dorm. I don't bother to get the things from my dorm, I just walk out the exit of Balamb, in shorts, and a SeeD sweatshirt. The brisk night air makes me shiver, but maybe I deserve it. I run through the feilds of Balamb, wondering were I'm going... To the sea? I walk toward the water's edge. I can see the moon. It has started to set. I let the tide come up and touch my feet from within my sandals. Maybe if the waters swallowed me up. I toss my shoes and sweatshirt to the side and step foward. I large wave almost knocks me backwards. I'll become a wave... Come in and out... But when I'm a wave, maybe someone... will notice me. I close my eyes. I'll just let the waves take me...  
  
"Quistis!" Dammit. Leave me alone... The water is up to my knees now. I don't turn. I know it's Seifer.  
  
"Quistis?!" Go AWAY. The tide was rising faster. Hurry... I don't want to have to turn and face him. I've been hurt too many times. Too many times. I got myself into this world of love... I'll get myself out.  
  
"Quistis! What are you doing?!" I don't answer. I don't want to talk to you. I feel two arms tighten around my waist. I don't fight them. I just let them do whatever. I'm out of the water and I can feel my wet toes touch the dry sand. I stand up on my own and glare at Seifer, who looks at me, bewildered.  
  
"...Why? I don't want you here."  
  
"Quistis, what in Hyne's name are you doing?" What AM I doing?  
  
"...I'm leaving."  
  
"No...! Stop it..." He clutches my upper arms. I look towards the ground. I can't look at him. Not with that pleading look in his eyes... No...  
  
"Seifer..." I manage. He hugs me. "Stop it... please..." I say, unable to take it. He holds me tighter.  
  
"Seifer, stop it... please?"  
  
"No, Quistis... You've started something and now I can't stop. You're first priority now... Oh Hyne, Quistis, I'll hold you, when you need it." The words are so tempting to believe... Seifer, stop this... I can't take anymore.  
  
"No, Seifer. Stop it... I can't..." I pull away from him and shake my head.   
  
"...Please, Quistis, trust me..." I can't trust you... I can't TRUST YOU!  
  
"...I can't. I'd like to, and I've tried to, but I CAN'T!" I feel tears forming in my eyes. Seifer forked a hand through his hair in defeat.  
  
"...Hyne dammit, Quistis... you'll never now how much I love you... I didn't either... until now." Seifer stepped toward me and pressed his lips to mine. No, Seifer, please don't kiss me... I can't deal with this... I can't contain my emotions and longer, so I start to kiss him back. No, Seifer. No, I don't want to... He continues to work his lips over mine, as I feel like I will collapse. Too much. No, Seifer, stop it... please? I hold on to him, for support. I feel a dizzy feeling wash over me as the sun rises, and reveals his face, which is covered in tears.  
  
"Seifer..." I say, finally finding myself able to break away. Maybe he does love me... first best... No, Quistis, don't fall for this again... Don't.  
  
"Quistis I need you..." No... Don't say this kind of thing Seifer... please don't. He kisses me again, and I can feel his hand on my hip, slowly moving up the side of my stomach, under my small shirt. It feels odd, to have his cold hand on my bare skin. Seifer... My mind wants me to tell him to stop it, but my heart continues to kiss him. My feelings are torn, and my heart won't hold back.  
  
"Seifer, please, I don't... want to get hurt again..."  
  
"...You won't..."  
  
"I can't be sure, Seifer..."  
  
"Please trust me...?" Oh, how I wanted to say yes, I do... but something inside me... told me not to.  
  
"I don't know... Oh, Seifer... I want to trust you... I just..."  
  
"...What can I do to prove this to you?" Prove it? You really want to prove this? I don't say anything, so he starts to kiss me again. Let him... I'm beginning to trust... Oh, Hyne, why trust...?  
  
"...I, I trust you, Seifer." I said it... And I could feel him start to kiss me deeper. I do trust you, Seifer... I do love you, Seifer... I'm just afraid that you don't feel them back...   
  
"Quistis..." All of my questions were answered as we fell back onto the sand.  
  
End Chapter. 


	6. It

-It-  
  
"Seifer, the people at Garden are probably looking for you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They check on you everyday with more than one day suspensions..."  
  
"Shit... My last suspension was only one day..." So, there were are, standing in front of Garden, wondering how to get Seifer in without being spotted. Yes, we made love on the beach back there, but no one will ever have to know that. He made love to me... because he is sure he loves me... yeah.  
  
"Dammit, Seifer... I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Well, I could try and find my dorm window and sneak in..."  
  
"Good luck..." I say, motioning to a line of windows.  
  
"...Hm. Well there is no other way in!" I stand there and watch him climb up and browse each window. He finds his dorm, three minutes later, and goes in. I walked into Garden, and snuck into my dorm, thankful that no one had seen me, for I was dressed... rather interestingly. I pull on a pair of black pants and a peach blouse, and step out of my dorm.  
  
"Instructor Trepe!" I turn. What now? I'm no instructor.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Are the rumors true?!"  
  
"...What rumors?"  
  
"That you lost your job for Seifer Almasy?! Are they?!"  
  
"Yeah, they're true." I mutter.  
  
"Wow!" She says.  
  
"Yeah, so, um, excuse me." I walk toward the cafeteria and get some coffee, then head to Seifer's dorm.  
  
"I swear! I was just out... saving Quistis from a monster!"  
  
"...Sure." Oh Hyne, it seems he's gotten into a bit of trouble. I can see the Garden staff standing outside his dorm.  
  
"Oh, Hello, Ms. Trepe."  
  
"Hey." I greet them. "I was just coming by to thank Seifer for...saving me from that escaped T-rexsaur outside, but I guess he is busy..."  
  
"Oh, my apologies, Mr. Almasy..." One of the Garden Staff members said.   
  
"Yeah, its fine, just leave me alone." Seifer said. The two shuffled away, and I walked into Seifer's dorm.  
  
"You couldn't have had better timing, Quistis." He said.  
  
"Heheh." I shrug, and walk closer to Seifer, who is drinking a can of beer. I cringe my nose at the smell.  
  
"They are gonna start sending me on lots of SeeD missions, since I've got nothing better to do. I don't have to go to class, and I don't have to teach... Or they just might hire me at the Infirmary... Always found it interesting there..." I say.  
  
"Well, I hope they..." He takes a sip of the beer, "...give you the job at the Infirmary. I don't want them sending you away for too long..." I smile at him, and he smiles back. Oh, it feels so good to be first priority in someone's life...  
  
"Yeah, I do too." I sigh and stare out the window.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asks. Well, nothing is wrong... I just feel... complete...  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, please..."  
  
"No, really, I just feel... I dunno."  
  
"Sad?"  
  
"No! ...I mean, no..." I hear a knock on his door. I don't think he heard it... hm.  
  
"Can I... can I use your bathroom?" I ask, feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
"Sure..." He points to a small door.  
  
"T, thanks." I say. I go in and shut the door. I hear a voice.  
  
"Sei-fer! Open the door."  
  
"Oh? Coming." I stay silent... Who is it?  
  
"Seifer! Hey..."  
  
"Rinoa...?" Oh no, its Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry about the other night... heh... Squall and I are both *very* happy with eachother now... heheh... So, are you alone?" No, he's not. Go AWAY, Rinoa.  
  
"Yes." He answers. Oh... Seifer, what are you doing?  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you a rather... um, personal question. And you can't tell anyone about it, okay?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Whats up?" I listen more intently.  
  
"When... I left you, were you hurt?" A little late to be asking!  
  
"No." Seifer says bluntly. Yes you were, Seifer...  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Maybe a little..."  
  
"Are you still hurting now?" ...Are you?  
  
"No."  
  
"What made it change?"  
  
"...Realization." ...Of what?  
  
"What about?"  
  
"...There are better fish in the sea, and the oddest part is that, some of them actually care, Rinoa... You should learn something from them." You tell her, Seifer!  
  
"You found another woman, haven't you?!" Well, geez, its not a big deal, you left him, he's free to do what he pleases!  
  
"So what if I have?"  
  
"...I thought that I was..."  
  
"Squall's, Rinoa. You can't have them all." I hear the door close, and I step out. Seifer glances at me and shakes his head.  
  
"So possesive, don't you think, Quistis...?" I nod and smile. "Anyway, there is no chance in the world I'd let you go for anyone else, ya got that?"  
  
"Thanks, Seifer..." I smile, and he hugs me.  
  
"Hey, Seifer, I'm gonna go see what my status is now... I mean, since I told Cid off a few days ago... heh..."  
  
"You told the headmaster off, Quistis? I'm impressed."  
  
"Yeah, sure." I smile. "I'll be back later... I mean it this time."  
  
"Heh heh, see ya." I walk out the door and head for the elevator. I make my way up to Cid's office. Xu greets me.  
  
"Hello, Quistis. How can I help you?"  
  
"Can I see the headmaster?"  
  
"He is sort of busy..."  
  
"Alright... Well, when do you think he will be free?"  
  
"...Well, five minutes, maybe..."  
  
"Okay... I'll just wait over here..." I took a seat in front of Xu's desk.  
  
"So, you quit your job as instructor for Almasy?" Xu had always been a good friend, so, I felt I could tell her things.  
  
"Yes... I think it was a wise choice too... I mean, I'll really miss my job as instructor, but, I know if I didn't stay with Seifer, I'd be missing out on alot, and would regret it forever..." Xu smiled slyly.  
  
"What exactly would you miss out on?"  
  
"Xu! I'm not talking like *that* ...Or wait, maybe I am..." I laughed jokingly, and she laughed along with me. "What I'm really talking about is love... I really love him..." Xu smiled.  
  
"I'm glad, Quistis. I'm glad that you finally found someone." There was a beep. "Oh, you can go in and see the headmaster now."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Xu."  
  
"Sure thing." I walked into the next room. Cid looked up.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Trepe."  
  
"Hello, headmaster."  
  
"What is it that you want? Oh my, you look like you need sleep."  
  
"I don't. I wanted to know what my position is now..."  
  
"You'll be sent on many SeeD missions." Dammit!  
  
"...What about that job in the infirmary...?"  
  
"Nope, can't help you there... Rinoa is applying for that job..." Oh puh-lease.  
  
"Rinoa?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "Just because her boyfriend is the leader of SeeD, doesn't mean she has the knowledge or interest in taking care of patients..." I cross my arms and look at him rack through his brain... I didn't think what I had said was that complex...  
  
"You're right. The job is as good as yours. See me tommarow."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." I salute him and walk away.  
  
I walked back to Seifer's dorm, and entered.  
  
"Hey, Quistis."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got the job at the infirmary..." I shrug.  
  
"Thats great!"  
  
"Yeah, he was going to give it to Rinoa. Do you believe that? She was failing Anatomy..."  
  
"That's a surprise, it seems she studies Squall's every night." I break out in laughs, and he smiles.  
  
"Yeah, heh." We stay there and talk for a few hours.  
  
"Hey, Quistis, I'm outta hotdogs and beer. Can you go get me some more?"  
  
"Sure... I'll be back." I left his dorm and headed to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hi, um, can I have three hot dogs and... uh, five beers...?"  
  
"My, my, Quistis..." The cafeteria lady said. Why does everyone have to know my name!?  
  
"Its not all for me."  
  
"Oh, okay. It'll be done in ten minutes, since we are out of hotdogs. You can go have a seat."  
  
"Thanks, could I have some coffee?"  
  
"Sure." She handed me a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, I'll be back in ten, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As I walk toward Seifer's dorm, I see Rinoa leave. I can't catch the look on her face, since she is headed in the oppisite direction. I turn around and walk toward Squall's dorm. Then its odd. I hear something.  
  
"Squaaalll!" Screamed a muffled voice.  
  
"Rinoaaaaa!" Screamed a clearer one. Wait.. I just seen... Rinoa. Without thinking, I open the door, to see Squall, sitting beside a small tape player.  
  
"...S, Squall?!"  
  
"...Let me explain..."  
  
"...H, how?"  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
"What is going on here?!" Squall buried his face in his hands.  
  
"...How long has this been going on?"  
  
"...Rinoa and I broke up three weeks ago."  
  
End Chapter. 


	7. You

-You-  
  
"...What?" My jaw nearly hit the floor... And Rinoa wanted to get back together with Seifer...  
  
"Yeah, we decided to pretend to be together until she got that job at the infirmary." I bit my lower lip. Seifer... Oh, dammit, Seifer...  
  
"Um, I'm going to go now... continue on..." I left and ran to Seifer's dorm.  
  
"Quistis, you get my stuff...? Whoa, you look pale." He said as I entered. I didn't say anything. I crossed my arms. "Quistis, what's wrong?"  
  
"...What did Rinoa want?"  
  
"You were here..."  
  
"No, the second time she came."  
  
"Ah, oh... that time..."  
  
"Seifer." I said, gritting my teeth.  
  
"She..." He started. "She wanted to know how I would feel if she broke up with Squall."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I told her I couldn't care less..." I smiled to myself.  
  
"And she said?"  
  
"She stormed outta here..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So, uh, you okay?"  
  
"Not really..." I sit on the foot of his bed and sigh.  
  
"What's wrong...?"  
  
"Squall and Rinoa..."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Look, I'm really not supposed to tell you but...They broke up...three weeks ago..."  
  
"Say wha...?"  
  
"Yeah, it was all recordings... They decided to pretend to be together until Rinoa got her job at the infirmary... It seems like that was all in vain though..."  
  
"I can't believe that... Where'd you find it out?"  
  
"...I was walking down the hall and seen Rinoa, then heard noises from Squall's dorm. I went in and... erm, he was there with a tape recorder..."  
  
"...Damn..."  
  
"Seifer... This doesn't affect... us, right?" I ask, praying to Hyne that it would be alright.  
  
"No, of course not, I'm just gonna get a whole lot more visits from Rinoa, thats all."  
  
"Hehe. Well, uh, I'm going to go get your stuff, I'll be back." I say, standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Hey, it can wait. Stay for a bit."  
  
"Okay..." I walk back over towards him.  
  
"I wonder what would have made them break up..."  
  
"Well, what made you two break up?"  
  
"She left me. Just one day. I never seen her again, and then they send... well, you know what happened after that." I nod slowly.  
  
"I told you he didn't love her though." Seifer says.  
  
"Maybe he did... What if she just didn't love him...? Did she love you, Seifer?" I ask.  
  
"I don't think so... But I guess I'll never know..."  
  
"Well, she seems to want to get back together though..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Seifer... if you want to get back together with her... I mean, I just want you to be happy..." I could hardly believe that I had made the offer. I toss my head to the side, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Never." He says, and he kisses me. Wow, looks like I got a very good answer. I kiss him back.  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Mr. Almasy." Comes a voice behind the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I ask him.  
  
"I dunno, probably just the Garden Staff with carrots." He walks over and opens the door, and is greeted with a plate of carrots. He closes the door, and shows me the plate with carrots on it.  
  
"What did I tell ya?" He tosses the plate in the trash, ontop of a noticable pile of paper plates, along with, of course, carrots.  
  
"I'm gonna go get you some real food. I'll be back."  
  
"Thanks." I leave, and come back with hot dogs and beer. A great combination... to Seifer, at least.  
  
"Thank ya, Quistis."  
  
"Sure it was nothing." I sip my coffee and he opens a beer. Wow, he drinks alot.. Well, I can see why!  
  
"Hehe. To you maybe, but if it wasn't for you, I'd be eating carrots for the last three days."  
  
"You know, when I was little, I used to do things for people all of the time. Favors that would take me all day... They'd slowly eat away at my childhood, until I just lost my childhood, and became a mature adult... Those favors, fixing things, watching the younger children at the orphanage, and constantly saving Zell from monsters... I never got one hint of graditude or appreciation. No one realized what it cost me... and it caused me to be over-mature... And, until a few days ago... I never had thought anyone had recognized me...for me. Basically, what I'm trying to say is... I really needed you, Seifer."  
  
"Hyne, Quistis... I noticed you... I was fascinated by you. How you could do all those things, and not get anything in return. I... Quistis, I watched you cry at night." I nearly spit out the coffee in my mouth, but managed to swallow it. How could he remember...? Why did he watch me?  
  
"Y, you did...?" I manage.  
  
"Yeah... I used to... hate Edea and Cid for that. They had always favored Ellone, you remember that?" I nod. "Well, yeah, they'd have you do everything... it was always 'Quistis this, Quistis that.' Damn, they annoyed the hell outta me! And I'd see you cry at night... and I'd hate them even more."  
  
"Why...? I mean, how? I cryed outside. I wouldn't sleep at all, and then... I'd go outside by the shore... and cry. It was usually around... 3am. I forget though... You watched me. I had thought everyone was sleeping..." I say, wondering why I got us on this subject at all.  
  
"...Why did you cry, Quistis?" He asks.  
  
"...Because I thought I'd be all alone forever... It was always Squall and Ellone, Selphie and Irvine... And you'd always be with Zell, when he wasn't kissing up to matron, heh, teasing him, or laughing at the other kids... You fascinated me too, Seifer... you had such free will. Me? I was alone. After Ellone left, Squall became distant, but Zell hung out with him... Everyone always had someone, and often, when I had to be around you... I'd feel unfortable... you seemed the oppisite of me... But now I realize, you were alone too... We are much the same."  
  
"We are, Quistis. We are." I knew then that there really was no one else for me, or him. He leaned in to kiss me, but there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Dammit! Who is it NOW?"  
  
"You are very popular, Seifer."  
  
"Tch, yeah right." Seifer walked over to the door, and opened it.  
  
"What?" He said. It was Rinoa. Damn you, Rinoa, go away!  
  
"...Seifer, can I come in...?"  
  
"...Ugh, fine." I sipped my coffee.  
  
"Hello, Rinoa."  
  
"Hello, Quistis. I heard you lost your instructor's liscense, AGAIN."  
  
"Yeah, well, we should always make sacrifices for love... And that doesn't always mean JUST our virginity." I said coldy. Rinoa tried to scowl, but ended up just screwing up her face to make herself look like an idiot. Seifer smirked at my last comment.  
  
"Alright, ladies. Thats enough." He said. "What did you want Rinoa?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something IN PRIVATE."  
  
"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to Quistis."  
  
"No, thats fine, Seifer. I need more coffee anyway. Have fun, Rinoa." I walked out the door, and headed to get more coffee.  
  
When I arrived at the cafeteria, the lady working there inquired me about my lack of sleep.  
  
"You shouldn't drink so much coffee, hunny."  
  
"I...like...coffee." I mutter.  
  
"Alright. The usual?"  
  
"Yeah." I head back, coffee in-hand, and let myself into Seifer's dorm. He's sitting on the window sill (I've noticed thats where he always sits), drinking beer. Hyne, I hate beer.  
  
"What'd she want?" I ask dully, sitting on his bed.  
  
"...To get back together. I mean, damn, that girl gets bolder, and bolder by the hour."  
  
"Mhm... what'd you say to her?"  
  
"Very basically, 'Hell no, I'm taken.'"  
  
"And not basically...?"  
  
"Hell no, I'm taken." I laugh, and lay back on his bed. I remember how firm it is. I sigh contently, happy the bed is so firm, happy that it smells of Seifer, and happy to be with Seifer.  
  
"Hey, Quistis?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"How do you feel about him...? I mean... yeah."  
  
"...I think... I think it was just attraction, Seifer..."  
  
"How can you tell...?"  
  
"Because, I guess, when I was... *attracted* to him... I felt different than I do now with you... And I know this is love, so there is no way that was love..."  
  
"...You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Good." He jumps down from his seat and tosses the empty can in the trash. I sit up, not really wanting to, because Seifer's bed is so comfortable.  
  
"What do you think Rinoa will do now?" I ask.  
  
"She'll probably keep trying to get me. And once she realizes that I'm *hopelessly addicted* to you, she'll move on. As long as she's with someone, she's happy, thats just who she is." He shrugs, and sits beside me.  
  
"Hopelessly addicted, hm?" I say, looking at him in the eye.  
  
"Oh, yes." He leans toward me and kisses me deeply, and after a long, passionate kiss, he finally tells me that I need sleep.  
  
"Now, my Quistis, you look real tired, and its late. So, I'm out of here tommarow. I'll come wake ya up, don't worry." I smile, and slip the spare key to my dorm in his hand, while kissing him, then leave. I walk back to my dorm, and come across Rinoa on the way.  
  
"Where are you going, Rinoa...?"  
  
"To Squall's dorm."   
  
"Why?" Oh wait, Im not supposed to know... Oops.  
  
"To see him." Yeah, right.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hahah."  
  
"Whatever, Rinoa." I mutter, opening the door to my dorm and entering, thinking to myself how stupid some people are. I kick off my boots, and get undressed. I pull on a pair of baggy pants, and a t-shirt, then get into bed... But, I find I cannot sleep. My bed is too soft.  
  
End Chapter. 


	8. He

-He-  
  
I must have eventually fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning to see Seifer sitting there. It was around six thirty AM. I yawned.  
  
"Hey, Seifer."  
  
"Good mornin'"  
  
"...So, um, do you ever sleep?"  
  
"Sure, I sleep. During class. Heh."  
  
"I thought you slept all the time..."  
  
"No, I just stay locked up in my dorm... like you almost." I punch his arm playfully.  
  
"So, who's your new instructor...?"  
  
"Instructor Aki, dammit!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Not your fault, I'll just have an easier time sleeping during class."  
  
"Heh heh. I have to go see the headmaster today... about the infirmary thing."  
  
"Oh, I see." I rub my eyes and get out of bed. "Hey, Seifer, I've been meaning to ask you this... how do you get away with not wearing your SeeD uniform. I mean, you have one, I seen it in your room."  
  
"Cid knows not to screw with my trenchcoat, so he leaves me alone..."  
  
"Wow, you and Cid really don't get along well..." I say, walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Never have."  
  
"Mhm." I pick up my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth. After I'm done with that, I walk back into my bedroom, and open my closet, I have a choice today. No more SeeD uniform for me... Well, not unless they put on another one of those Hyne-awful SeeD graduation balls. I pull out my pale orange skirt and shirt set, and lay it on the bed.  
  
"Seifer, you really should head to class."  
  
"You're right... See ya."   
  
"Bye." He leaves, and I go into my bathroom and take a shower. After my shower I walk to the elevator. Unfortunely, I run into Rinoa.  
  
"Good Morning, Rinoa."  
  
"Same to you." We enter the elevator, and she presses the 3F button.  
  
"Where are you going?" I ask.  
  
"To get my job at the infirmary." I stifle a laugh, and wait patiently for the elevator to reach the third floor. We both walk into the headmaster's office in silence.  
  
"Hello, girls." The headmaster greets us.  
  
"Hello, headmaster."  
  
"Hi, Cid!!" ...Always so happy. How?  
  
"Well, it seems you both want the same job here at Garden..." Rinoa looks at me quizically.  
  
"Yes, it seems we do." I answer. Dammit, should he give Rinoa this job...  
  
"Well, uh, Ms. Heartilly... It seems you were failing anatomy..."  
  
"Yes, but I've had some practice..." She looks at me slyly.  
  
"What, on yourself?"  
  
"Hey, ENOUGH, ladies."  
  
"Anyway." Rinoa tosses her hair to the side. "I think the students will feel more comfortable seeing a pretty person in there when they need their cuts and bruises mended."  
  
"Yes, and preferably someone who can mend the cuts and bruises." I shot back.  
  
"Alright, you are both pretty. Rinoa in an innocent way, and Quistis in a sex-" I interupt.  
  
"Well, headmaster, you had better be careful, you just might lose your job..." I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms.  
  
"...Right. Well, em, I need more time to look over your records, come see me at four."  
  
"But my boyfriend is the leader of SeeD!" I hear her complain as I walk out the door toward the elevator.  
  
"Rinoa, get back to class..." Cid says. I go to my dorm, and am surprised to see Squall standing right outside of it.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Hey, Quistis."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"...I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh? Alright..." I let him into my dorm, and tell him to have a seat. He does.   
  
"Quistis, I guess... I guess I came here to apologize..."  
  
"Yes... For what?"  
  
"Ignoring you..." Well, its about time!  
  
"You don't ignore me."  
  
"Well... romantically..." I cringe my nose.  
  
"Um, its nothing."  
  
"I wanted to make it up to you...!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this..."  
  
"Squall, ...If you are going to say what I think you are going to say, I suggest you don't, because you don't want to hear my reply."  
  
"Whats your reply...?"  
  
"What are you going to say...?"  
  
"I wanted to know.. You know, since Rinoa and I broke up... if you wanted to get together with me...?"  
  
"Ah... I get it. You two are pathetic. The minute your single, you have to find someone else, just for security! I think you two belong together just fine! ...And, its okay to be alone... just for awhile." Squall didn't say anything.  
  
" ...Sorry, Squall... Why did... um, you guys break up anyway?"  
  
"She told me that she still had feelings for Seifer..."  
  
"So...? Thats no reason to end your relationship..."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to be her one and only..."  
  
"Well, you still love her?"  
  
"...Of course."  
  
"I'll have Seifer talk to her."  
  
"You will!?"  
  
"Yes." I nod.  
  
"Thanks... Quistis."  
  
"Sure, anytime."  
  
"Im gonna go now... See you later."  
  
"Bye." He walked out the door. So... I just turned down Squall Leonheart. I've been in love with him for... how long? Where's Seifer? He should be out of class by now. I hear a knock.  
  
"Quistis?"   
  
"Come in..."  
  
"Hey, Seifer." I say as he enters.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Huge SeeD mission coming up."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Galbadia. They say they have these new missiles that could destroy a whole continent. So, four SeeDs will be stationed to go under cover, and the other fifteen will be stationed in Timber and wait for action..."  
  
"I see. Any word on who's going?"  
  
"...No. I'll think you, and Squall up front because you are both rank C's... I'll try and get in there, since I've had so much experiance in Galbadia..."  
  
"You want to go on a SeeD mission?" I ask, genuinely surprised.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I thought you didn't like SeeD missions."  
  
"Yeah... but this one seems interesting..."  
  
"Oh..." I remember the day they let him back into Garden. He took orders on the SeeD feild exam. He almost didn't seem like Seifer! Oh well. He's Seifer now. Definetly.  
  
"I wonder who the fourth member'll be." He says, looking at me.  
  
"I dunno, maybe Xu..."  
  
"Yeah, thats a possibility." Things get quiet.  
  
"Oh, um, how's Rinoa?" I ask.  
  
"She's fine, I guess."  
  
"Um... do you know... if she still loves Squall?"  
  
"She does... She's not acting that way... because she wants to show she's fine all by herself... She really isn't so serious about me. She's losing attraction, I can tell..."  
  
"How do you know these things?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
"Heheh, oh."  
  
"Do you think you could tell her that Squall still loves her?"  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Because... Squall... came by here and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He wanted to get together with me, because he wanted to show Rinoa that... he could find someone else. Of course, I refused... I asked him why they broke up, and he said it was because she still cared for you... Heh. Well, he still loves her, and he wants her to know that... So, will you talk to her?"  
  
"...Sure thing, Quistis." I smile.  
  
"Thanks, Seifer."  
  
"Anything for you." He looked happy, yet there was something behind those eyes... something weird. Is he hiding something? Something about the SeeD mission... SeeD missions... Cid... Cid!  
  
"Seifer! What time is it?" I look at my clock. "Four ten! Oh Hyne.. I havta go! I'll be back."  
  
"Where are you-" He started, but I left, and ran to the elevator.  
  
When I arrived, it looked as if Rinoa had just got there too.  
  
"Sorry..." I mutter, taking a seat in Cid's office.  
  
"No, its fine." He says. "Anyway, I've yet to come to a decision, but its not needed, since both of you are going on that SeeD mission." Sending her on the SeeD mission... thats not wise.  
  
"Quistis, you'll be an upfront member, along with Squall and Xu, who have already been informed. Now, could you tell Seifer he is up there with them? ...Save me a call. Oh, and keep an eye on him, I don't want him getting into trouble."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, Rinoa, you'll be in the Timber group, since you used to live in Timber. Got that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then, both of you are dismissed. And... the SeeD members chosen will be dispatched tommarow, so get plenty of sleep... Quistis." I groan inwardly, and leave his office. I walk back to my dorm, and its empty once I arrive. Seifer left. Heh, okay, I'll tell him about his position later. I plop on my bed, and just lay there, thinking.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Come on in." I say. Its Seifer.  
  
"Where'd you go?" I ask.  
  
"...To talk to Rinoa."  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"Oh... what happened?"  
  
"She said she'd go talk to him."  
  
"I see... Hey, Seifer!" I say, remembering what I had wanted to tell him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You are up front on the SeeD mission. Along with me, Squall and Xu. ...We leave at 3PM tommarow, and we arrive at ten pm."  
  
"Arrive where?"  
  
"Deling." He smiled slyly. I wonder why...  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, at two-thirty PM, Seifer, Squall, Xu and I arrived at Balamb. We go shopping for potions and the like, and then we wait at the train station. I talk to Xu, but not two words are passed between Squall and Seifer. The tension between the two is so thick you can *see* it... We board the train.  
  
"Um, you guys, upon seeing the tension between... Well, Squall and Seifer... instead of the plan designed by the headmaster... I'll share a room at the hotel with Squall, and... Quistis and Seifer can share... That is, if thats okay with you guys..."  
  
"...Its fine." Squall says. I nod, and Seifer says "Yep."  
  
The train ride went fairly quiet, with no interuptions, and I would catch an occasional glare from Seifer to Squall, but thats all.  
  
We arrive at the hotel, and Seifer and I enter our room.  
  
"This is a killer room!" Seifer says, looking at the awesome size. I nod, and take a seat on the bed.  
  
"Hey, do you know if Rinoa is on this mission?"  
  
"Yes, she is stationed in Timber..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...Hey, Quistis, when do we go into Deling to get the news...?"  
  
"...Well, um, Squall is at the head of this mission, he is the person you really should be asking..."  
  
"Dammit! Squall?!"  
  
"Yes, Seifer."  
  
"...Shit... I'm not talking to that bastard."  
  
"Oh, stop acting so...so.." I couldn't think of the word I wanted to use.  
  
"Sexy?" Seifer said boldly. I laughed, and he kissed me. I kissed back, and he planted kisses down my neck.  
  
"Love you, Quistis."  
  
"I love you too..." We were both undressed soon, and he was making love to me. Hyne, I love him. Afterwards, I told him I loved him, and he sort of collapsed on top of me.  
  
"Seifer?" I ask, concerned.  
  
"Quistis, we have... we have to stop."  
  
"What?" Seifer got up and walked into the bathroom. What's going on? I don't understand...  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he came out, and we were both fully dressed.  
  
"Seifer, whats the matter?" I ask.  
  
"...Quistis." He hugs me, and kisses me. I pull away from the kiss, and repeat my last question...  
  
"...I have to go." He says.  
  
"What?! Seifer...?"  
  
"...I've... I've been... fooling you all. I'm not on your side."  
  
End Chapter. 


	9. They

-They-  
  
"WHAT?!" I look at him in sheer shock.  
  
"...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Nooo! No!" I nearly scream. "Seifer, no! No, no, no." I turn away from him and cover my face in my hands. I let out an occasional sob.  
  
"Quistis..." I feel his hand on my shoulder. I clear my throat and turn to face him.  
  
"Go. Get out, Seifer."  
  
"Quistis, no. I really do love you... I wasn't supposed to fall in love... But I did... Thats why I told you... Oh, Quistis."  
  
"Seifer, get the hell AWAY from me!" So many thoughts rushed through my head that it began to throb in pain.  
  
"Quistis... please..."  
  
"I can't trust you anymore! How... am I supposed to believe YOU!?" I point my finger at him accusingly.  
  
"Hey... is everything okay in there?" Its Xu. She's knocking on the door. Seifer looks at me pleadingly.  
  
"What?" I whisper to him. "You want me to betray my friends just for YOU!" I said the "you" kind of loud.  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine!" Seifer called out.  
  
"Quistis? You okay? I thought I heard you yelling..." I cleared my throat.  
  
"N, no. That wasnt me, Seifer and I were just watching TV together. Some interesting stuff on."  
  
"Like what?" Seifer clicked on the TV, trying to back my lie. The male voice on the TV said "The mating habits of insects." I repeat it back.   
  
"Oh, really...? Hehe. Im going now." Xu said, leaving. Seifer glanced at me, and turned off the TV.  
  
"...Quistis." I looked at him warily.  
  
"...Seifer, get out. Don't come back... I never want to see you, EVER again."  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
"NOW!" He turned away, and walked out the door. That's when I passed out.  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning on the floor. I took a shower, and brushed out my hair.  
  
"Quistis!?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're going out to see the General." It was Squall. "Is Seifer awake?" He calls through the door. Seifer... damn you, Seifer.  
  
"Seifer's... Seifer's..." I open the door and step out, and am greeted by Xu and Squall. "Not here." I finish.  
  
"What?!" Squall says. "Where the hell is he...?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Well, where did head off to...?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Quistis! ...Did he just leave!?" I nod, my face revealing nothing.  
  
"...Bastard." Squall muttered.  
  
"Heey, Quistis, you look sorta ...pale. You alright? Are you sure he just left?" Xu asked.  
  
"...I'm fine." I mutter.  
  
"Squall, can I talk to you?" Xu asks, bringing Squall to a corner. But, I can hear them.  
  
"Something happened... I know it. I think I heard screaming last night... She's hiding something..." Squall nods, and says something I can't make out, and they walk back over. I remain emotionless. Why? How? Seifer... I thought... Oh... I began to wish I hadn't told him to go away... I should have let him explain...  
  
"Quistis... What happened!? This is SeeD. You need to tell me what happened." Squall said, sounding so official.  
  
"Nothing happened, Hyne dammit! Leave me the fuck alone!" I yell. I walk down the stairs to lobby, where I grab a cup of coffee, and walk outside. I walked down the streets aimlessly. Seifer... you understood me... no one else ever will. Why did you have to be on Galbadia's side? Why?! I toss my coffee down on the street, not wanting it anymore. ...Spy? Seifer a spy? For Galbadia...? Dammit.  
  
"Quistis!" I turn. Its Squall.  
  
"What?" I ask coldly.  
  
"We need to get to Caraway. We just need you to get us in, and then you can go do whatever. But... you know him."  
  
"...Fine." The three of us walk over to the mansion. I am greeted by the guard.  
  
"Ms. Trepe, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I seek audiance with the General."  
  
"Well, he is busy, but you can come back at noon. Here." He handed me a paper. It looked like an appointment slip. The General has gotten awfully popular.   
  
"Thank you." I say and turn. I thrust the paper into Squall's waiting hand, and walk away without saying two words to either of them. Seifer, why? Seifer... Why did you let me love you? ...Then it struck me. The sleeping pills... that night. He had cared for me. He didn't want to hurt me! ...So, he was going to... so... He doesn't want to be a part of that anymore... but he has to. I really hope that's the case... Or do I?   
  
I sit on a curb, and watch the occasional car pass by. Seifer... I love you... still. I stood up and wandered about, searching for... him. I knew damn well I wouldn't find him, but I searched anyway. It got dark, and I wondered where Xu and Squall were... My feet hurt from walking all about Deling all day, so I went to sit on a bench, in a park. I fell asleep, accidently.  
  
I woke up to someone kissing my lips. Hyne! My first reaction would have been to kick the person away, but I recognized the smell. Leather and blood. Seifer?! I kissed him back, and then stood up.  
  
"Seifer..." I whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Quistis... I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Seifer. You're forgiven. -No matter what you do."  
  
"Thanks, Quistis..."  
  
"Mhm..." He kisses me softly.  
  
"Quistis... I left the Galbadian Intelligence Agency... I had a hard time doing it, but I did... for you."  
  
"Seifer... If thats where your loyalty is..." I say.  
  
"No... this is where my loyalty is..." He says, running his hands down my sides and kissing me. I'm really surprised at his last statement, but I'm truely happy about it.  
  
"I'm thinking we should probably go back to the hotel, Seifer... I mean, to tell Squall... that we're alive."  
  
"Yeah." We walk back to the hotel, and Squall greets us.  
  
"Well, were the hell have you two been!? You, especially, Seifer!" Squall looked angry at Seifer, not really me.  
  
"...I, uh..." Seifer started.  
  
"Seifer left early this morning to scout the streets of Deling for information. Unfortunetly... he didn't find anything..."  
  
"Oh really?" Squall said, not convinced. "...Then why were you so upset this morning, Quistis?" I had no clue how to answer.  
  
"PMS." Seifer answered. I could have killed him, but he just saved me from a "Leonheart Lecture" so I didn't. Squall smirked.  
  
"Next time, tell me when you're gonna go scout the streets, alright? Damn. Oh, and Caraway didn't have anything, so, Xu and I will devise another plan tonight."  
  
"Alright." I answer.  
  
"Now, both of you get your sleep."   
  
"Okay." We walked up the stairs and into our room.  
  
"Now, uh, Seifer, you are going to have to explain all of this G.I.A stuff to me... because, I don't get what you were trying to do..."  
  
"Oh, erm, yeah... Well, I was told to join SeeD, and dig up if they were going to do anything to Galbadia."  
  
"You were a spy?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"But you're not anymore... right?"  
  
"Of course..." I smile and hug him.  
  
"Oh, Hyne, Quistis, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Seifer."   
  
"Um, Seifer, you said you had a hard time getting out of spying... what did you mean?"  
  
"They just said I was never allowed to have a place in Galbadian government ever again..."  
  
"Oh.." There was a knock.  
  
"Hey, you guys! We've got a plan." It was Xu.  
  
"Come in." I say. The two enter.  
  
"What's the plan?" Seifer asks, plopping back on the bed.  
  
"Seifer, since you've worked for Galbadia... before, you know, during the sorceress conflict, you are going to join the G.I.A, and... say you're a trained spy... Now, you just find out about the missiles, and you'll be all set..." Yeah, right. I glanced at Seifer, who had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Can you do it?" I ask him, trying to act casual. But, of course, Squall puts his two gil in.  
  
"He doesn't have a choice."   
  
End Chapter. 


	10. I

-I-  
  
"I think I would be better suited for the job..." I say.  
  
"Nah, Seifer's got a place in there for himself already."  
  
"Not really... He joined SeeD so... I don't think they'd like him that much anymore."  
  
"Hmm, you've got a point..."  
  
"...Well..." Seifer starts. "I think Leonheart would be the one for the job!"  
  
"Oh? How so?" He asks.  
  
"...I dunno, just seems like your the best one to send away."  
  
"...Seifer." Xu warns.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Anyway." Squall clears his throat. "...Xu?"  
  
"I'll go!" She says.  
  
"You seem eager." I say, looking at her.  
  
"Yes, Squall snores."  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Do too."  
  
"ANYWAY." I say.  
  
"I still think Leonheart." Seifer says.  
  
"I think Seifer." Squall says, glaring at Seifer.  
  
"I think I should go!" Xu says.  
  
"Well..." I start. "Xu wants to go... so I say we let her."  
  
"Alright. Xu, you leave in the morning. Good luck." Squall and Xu retreat to their room, and Seifer and I sit.  
  
"Damn, that was close."  
  
"... No kidding..." I mutter.  
  
"I'm really... sorry, Quistis..."  
  
"...Its fine."  
  
"No, really..."  
  
"Its fine!" Actually, I wasn't sure if I could even trust him that much anymore... Seifer, why? I didn't feel too great, I had an awful headache.  
  
"...I'm going, to um, sleep now. 'Night."  
  
"Good night, Quistis..." I layed back on the bed, and rested my head on the pillow. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I glanced at the clock, 3AM. I looked around for Seifer, but found he wasn't in bed. I lifted my head and glanced into the bathroom. The light was on, and Seifer was staring at himself in the mirror. He looked upset. I decided to remain quiet, and watch a bit more. He muttered something, and forked his fingers through his hair in an upset manner. What's wrong, Seifer? I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and walked over towards the bathroom and peered in.  
  
"Seifer...?"  
  
"Oh, ...Quistis."  
  
"Yeah, uh, what're you doing...? Its three in the morning."  
  
"I just took a shower..."  
  
"You don't look wet."  
  
"I dried off..."  
  
"...You took a shower at three in the morning...?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"...Um, no."  
  
"Oh, come on, Quistis. What the hell do you want me to say?"  
  
"...What you were doing."  
  
"I told you! I was taking a shower..."  
  
"You stared in the mirror an awful long time..."  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Oh, about an hour." I lied.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Its true."  
  
"Then why are you asking what I'm doing? You should know." He crossed his arms and looked at me in the eye.  
  
"...Seifer."  
  
"What? What was I doing wrong?!" ...Thats it... I'll just... guess.  
  
"...You were staring at yourself in the mirror, wondering if you deserve to live... because you betrayed everyone AGAIN." He stared at me, with those green eyes. Dammit, I had said something wrong again. I turn away, and climbed back into bed, where I layed on my stomach, not wanting to face him. I didn't think he had moved yet, but then I felt him plop on the bed next to me.  
  
"You're right." He muttered, laying on his side to face me. I turned my head.  
  
"I didn't mean to be."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"...I'm sorry..."  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry... I should be."  
  
"But you're not." I said. I hadn't meant to say that. It just sort of... happened.  
  
"I am..." He said. I yawned.  
  
"Mhm... Anyway, you left them, so you have nothing to be sorry about..."  
  
"But I lied to everyone... to you..."  
  
"Its not the first time..." There was silence. "Look, you did leave them, now things are back to normal. You'll go back to Garden, and lead your life as an average student." I didn't even know what I was implying... but I had a feeling it wasn't any good.  
  
"...Yeah. Okay." Seifer shut off the lamp and turned away from me. ...I didn't mean to imply that... Damn you, Quistis.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Seifer was still asleep. I stared at him.  
  
"I love you..." I murmur, then kiss him. I stand up and go into the bathroom, where I pull on a pair of black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. I brush out my hair, deciding to leave it down. I hear a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, its Squall."  
  
"Um, coming." I walk over to the door and open it.  
  
"Xu is leaving."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"...So, we are just going to stay here for the rest of the day, and wait til she gets back. Should she find that the rumors about the missiles are true, we'll leave tommarow to go... do some negociating."  
  
"Okay, Squall."  
  
"Is Seifer awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He is there though... not scouting again is he?" Squall peers into the room.  
  
"Yes, he is here..."  
  
"Okay. Inform him when he wakes up."  
  
"Mhm."   
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye." I shut the door and sigh, walking over to Seifer. I'll let him sleep. I glance out the window, its raining pretty hard out there. I wonder how Xu'll do.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Hey." I mutter, turning to look at the awakening Seifer. He stands up and looks at me.  
  
"...You okay?" I ask.  
  
"I'm fine." He replies.  
  
"Oh, um, Squall sent Xu in... so, she'll be back tonight with some news."  
  
"...Alright..."  
  
"Hey, Seifer...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do know that I still love you..." It wasn't really a question... More like a statement. Or maybe it was both. Whatever it was, got a smile in return.  
  
"I love you too, Quistis." He hugged me. Maybe things would turn out okay.  
  
~~~  
  
Later, at around eight, Squall had come over, and the power had gone out due to severe lightening. So, we are all sitting at the table, Seifer sat across from me, and Squall next me. There was a candle burning in the center of the table. We were all just waiting for Xu.  
  
"Heey! You guys, you gonna lemme in!?"  
  
"Oh! Xu...!" I find my way to the door through the dark, and open the door for her, she's soaked.  
  
"Hi, everyone." Seifer tosses her a towel without saying anything. She throws her coat somewhere, and dries her hair.  
  
"So...?" Squall asks.  
  
"Well, the rumors aren't true, they don't have the missiles, but..." She takes a long pause.  
  
"So, get on with it, already." Seifer says impatiently.  
  
"But... they do plan to make them soon... They say they will use them if they have to though..."  
  
"Damned bastards." Seifer mutters.  
  
"What's wrong, Seifer? You know something we don't?" Squall asks suspiciously.  
  
"Naw, just upset at the bastards for... planning on making those missiles."  
  
"Oh... Well, we leave tommarow at 5AM!"  
  
"For where?" I ask.  
  
"To the... president."  
  
"Mhm..." They leave, and I glance at Seifer.  
  
"They do have those fucking missiles."  
  
"What...? How do you know...?"  
  
"...I thought we went over this. I just wanted to see if the bastards were planning to use them, thats why I didn't say anything..."  
  
"So are they going to use them?"  
  
"Yes. Why else would they tell Xu that they didn't have them, eh?"  
  
"...We have to tell Squall they have them..."  
  
"Well, what? You want to tell him I was a spy too?!" Damn...  
  
"...I don't know, Seifer..." I stared at the flames relecting in his green eyes. He looked like there was something bothering him.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" I ask.  
  
"N, no."  
  
"... Don't lie to me."  
  
"...I was just worried that you didn't trust me anymore... And that you think this whole thing is me causing trouble." Yes, that thought had crossed my mind several times, but I pushed it away.  
  
"I trust you. And even if you are just getting us into trouble... I'm glad its you getting me into trouble, not anyone else." ...Can't believe I said that. Heh.  
  
"Thanks, Quistis."  
  
"Yeah." We sat in silence, trying to think of a way to tell Squall and Xu that they did have the missiles.  
  
"I have an idea." I finally said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see." I stood up, and he followed. We walked toward their room, but heard voices.  
  
"Let's listen." Seifer suggested, so we crept up as close as possible to the door, and listened.  
  
"Look, they are hiding something!" Squall.  
  
"Quistis wouldn't hide anything!" Xu.  
  
"Not if Seifer had blackmailed her somehow!" Squall.  
  
"I doubt that, they seem to be happy together!" Xu.  
  
"Hey," I whispered to Seifer, "I don't like this... not at all..."  
  
"Me neither." Came his reply.  
  
"Yeah, but thats only SEEMS. You heard them yelling." Squall.  
  
"That could've been someone else." Xu.  
  
"I'm worried about Quistis..." Squall. Wow, Squall, you worry now.  
  
"...I guess I am too..." Xu.  
  
"...We should talk to her... alone." Squall. Seifer tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't you betray me."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." We stood up and knocked on the door.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its um, me and Seifer."  
  
"Oh, come on in." We opened the door, and entered the dark room.  
  
"Quistis, could I talk to you... for a moment?" Squall asked.  
  
"Um, sure, what is it?"  
  
"No, um, in private?" I glance at Seifer.  
  
"Sure." I say finally.  
  
"We'll be back." Squall says to Xu, taking me out into the hall.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How are things between you and Seifer?"  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"You know, you can tell me, I won't tell a soul." I'd like to.  
  
"No. I mean, there is nothing wrong. What makes you think that?"  
  
"...I don't know. I just don't trust Seifer." Oh really? I can see why..  
  
"Oh, well, he is a very trustworthy person, you just need to be on his good side."  
  
"Yeah... heh."  
  
"Um, anyway, Seifer and I... well we have something to tell you guys, so... yeah." I open the door and peer in.  
  
"So, what's your idea, Seifer?" Xu asks.  
  
"Well, um, Quistis can explain it better."  
  
"I want to hear you explain it."  
  
"Really, ...Quistis can explain it better." Seifer protests.  
  
"I had better go in and explain it, don't you think?"  
  
"No." He pulls on my arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You... you and Seifer. There is something going on."  
  
"No, there isn't." I pull away from Squall's grasp and walk into the room.  
  
"Well," I say loud and clearly. "They do have the missiles, and they plan to use them soon too." Everyone, including Seifer just look at me.  
  
"How do you know?" Squall asks.  
  
"The other day, when Seifer was scouting the streets for information, he overheard two Galbadian soliders talking... and they mentioned the missiles."  
  
"Why didn't he tell us...?" Xu asks.  
  
"Well, he wanted to see what'd they'd say, first... Now that he has Seifer thinks..."  
  
"That they'll use them very soon!" Seifer finished.  
  
"On what, though?" Squall asks, pacing.  
  
"...We dunno." Seifer said. Yes you do. I know you do.  
  
"...Hm..."  
  
"...We'll let you two think that over." I suggest grabbing Seifer by his sleeve and walking.  
  
"...Fine."   
  
We exited, and went back to our room.  
  
"What'd he have to say to you?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Where are they sending the missiles?" I ask. Everything is silent.  
  
"Well!?"  
  
"...Dammit, Quistis..."  
  
"...Where are they sending the missiles?!"  
  
"Balamb Garden."   
  
End Chapter. 


	11. We

-We-  
  
"W, what?! Why?!" Balamb Garden... when?! Everyone. We need... to tell them... Balamb... Everything on that continent will be destroyed... Well, I wasn't that surprised, I mean thats what I figured.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"...We have to stop them!"  
  
"...Tch, how?"  
  
"Wait. When did you find this out?!"  
  
"...I dunno, a few weeks ago."  
  
"...And you never told anyone!?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Seifer! Lives are at stake here."  
  
"...Dammit. We have to tell Squall."  
  
"...How? ...You'll be found out."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what?!" Seifer turned to exit.  
  
"Wait! Seifer, don't." No... he could be put in prison...!  
  
"What?"  
  
"...Please, Seifer, don't." I run up to him and grab his arm.  
  
"...Quistis."  
  
"Seifer... please don't."  
  
"I have to. Maybe we can talk Leonheart into not telling anyone."  
  
"...You know thats not going to happen..."  
  
"Its worth a try."  
  
"Seifer!" He walks out the door, and I follow slowly. He knocks.  
  
"Ugh, come in." Xu says.   
  
"I have something to tell you guys..." Seifer says, casting his eyes toward the ground.  
  
"What do they want?" Squall asks.  
  
"Come here, Squall, they have-something-to-tell-us."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I..." Seifer starts as Squall enters the room. Will he really say it? Will he really tell them...? "I was a spy for Galbadia."  
  
"Say WHAT?!" Squall yells, angry as hell.  
  
"Stop it." Xu says. Squall walks towards Seifer and punches him in the face, hard.  
  
"STOP IT!" I yell. Seifer stands there, emotionless, as blood trickles down from his lip. Xu pulls Squall back, and I just stand there.  
  
"He... has information. He's not a spy anymore..." I mutter, looking at Seifer, who is still just standing there blankly. I glare at Squall.  
  
"Seifer, lets go."  
  
"..." He still doesn't say anything. So, I grab him by the arm and pull him back to our room, motioning for Xu to follow.  
  
"Xu, just sit down for a minute, okay?"  
  
"Sure." I take Seifer into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"I'm a piece of shit." He finally says. I grab a towel and wet it, then press it to his lip, and the blood spreads on the clean white towel.  
  
"You are not."  
  
"I am..." Seifer, stop it.  
  
"You are not!"  
  
"I've betrayed all of you again... dammit!"  
  
"Seifer..." He pulls the towel away from me gingerly and tosses it on the floor.  
  
"Quistis, stop it. You, and everyone else knows I'm a peice of worthless crap. Just stop wasting yourself on me."  
  
"Seifer, STOP IT! You think this is a waste...?"  
  
"On your part. ..."  
  
"...Seifer, this is the only thing I've ever enjoyed. Its you... so, please, stop this talk. Because I am not, I repeat am not in love, with a peice of shit. Now, lets go talk to Xu."  
  
"Quis-tis..."  
  
"Come on." We walk out of the bathroom, and Seifer has regained the arrogant look on his face, and I'm happy about that too.  
  
"So, what exactly is going on here?" Xu asks. We see that Squall has joined, and Seifer tosses him a scowl.  
  
"Red knuckles are nice, aren't they, Squall?" He mutters.  
  
"...The missiles are heading to Balamb Garden. We need to stop them." I say, staring at the two of them.  
  
"Say what?!" Squall yells.  
  
"Yeah, Squall, I can see you've been hanging out with the chicken-wuss."  
  
"...Whatever, man. When is this happening?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm not a spy anymore."  
  
"...Why?" Xu asks.  
  
"...Balamb Garden is the only place standing in Galbadia's way of taking over the world."  
  
"Taking over the world?!" Squall asks, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, Squall, thats what I said!" Seifer says, sneering at him.  
  
"I need to inform the headmaster!" Xu says reaching for the phone.  
  
"No!" I say. "I'll do it. You need to go back to room and use your phone to inform the Timber group to be on standby, an keep and ear out for any information." I say, taking charge.  
  
"Alright!" The two leave the room.  
  
"I thought Squall was the leader of this mission..." Seifer says as I pick up to the phone.  
  
"Me too." Some one picks up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, yes. I need to speak with the headmaster now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, its an emergancy!"  
  
"Who is this."  
  
"Quistis Trepe."   
  
"He'll be right on."  
  
"Hello?" I hear the headmaster say into the receiver.  
  
"Hi. The missiles are real."  
  
"Oh really... will they be used?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Balmb Continent."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"...You need to... inform the Timber troops. Try negociating. Bring Seifer with you, the Galbadians like him."  
  
"...Not really, sir."  
  
"...Oh? Then don't. Do it tommarow morning. Get rest now."  
  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
  
"Yes. Good night, Quistis."  
  
"...Bye, sir."  
  
"How's it going?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Its fine. We talk to them tommarow."  
  
"...Damn, no action?"  
  
"Not yet." I smile slightly.  
  
"He didn't ask for the source... did he?"  
  
"Nope." I shrug, and sit on the bed. "How's the cut?" I ask, staring at his lip.  
  
"It hurts, I'll ya tell that much. Squall really must've been hanging out with Zell."  
  
"Heh heh yeah. Its still bleeding. You should probably put something on it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno. See whats in the cabinet."  
  
"Alright..." He walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet, and pulled out a tube of something, and applied it to his lower lip.  
  
"You okay?" I ask him.  
  
"Just... um, fine."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"...So, um can we sleep now?"  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, we headed straight for the Galbadian Missile Base. When we get there, we tell Seifer to wait outside, and he hesitantly does so.  
  
So, we go inside, and finally gain audiance with the president.  
  
"Yes, what is it?!" He asks, highly impatient.   
  
"The missiles. We know." Xu says, staring at him.  
  
"What? What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"...Look, you are sending them to Balamb continent!" Squall says. "We are here to stop you." No, Squall. Don't say that.  
  
"SEED!!?" Damn you, Squall. The president pulled out a gun.  
  
"You... I recognize you." He pointed to Squall. Dammit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"LEONHEART!" ...Shit. I heard a gunshot. Squall! I looked over, and seen that Xu had been shot in the arm.  
  
"Xu!" I yell, rushing towards her.  
  
"Quistis... I'm okay. I am. I just want to rest... Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Xu... Just rest." I look up to see Squall draw his gunblade, I pull out my whip, and the battle with the president ensues.  
  
Finally, after a long battle, the president drops to the ground, we look at Xu, who is still breathing. Squall kneels beside her.  
  
"Squall, how are we going to get out of here?!" I ask.  
  
"I dunno... Xu..."  
  
"...Dammit..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Galbadian soliders are coming."  
  
"..." We fight off several of them, but they take us away, and we are both thrown into seperate cells, Xu is sent to the prison infirmary. I sit there for about fifteen minutes, wondering if Xu is going to be alright, when I hear a familar voice.  
  
"Alright, ya bastards, where are they?!" Its Seifer.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"You know damn well who I am talking about!!"  
  
"No... I don't."   
  
"Fine!" I hear a swift clash of metal, and a "Ugh...damn you..." from the Galbadian Prison Guard. A few minutes later, I hear alarms, and then silence. What happened?  
  
"Throw him in a cell!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Any of em." My door to freedom opens, and Seifer is tossed in, and it closes. Damn.   
  
"Seifer!" I call, standing up and walking over to him.  
  
"Quistis!? Out of all the cells. I'm one lucky bastard." I smile and look over at him. His lip is bleeding, and there is a growing bruise on the left side of his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" I ask.  
  
"Y, yeah. I'm fine... Where's everyone else?"  
  
"They put Squall in a different cell, and Xu was shot..."  
  
"WHAT?! Shot..?!"  
  
"Yes, they identified Squall...as, well, Squall, and Xu took the shot for him. She should be...okay."  
  
"...Damn... how do we get outta here?!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Didn't you, like, own this place during the Sorceress conflict?"  
  
"Yeah, but all the codes have been changed since then, I already tried..."  
  
"Oh..." Seifer sighed and sat down and wiped some blood off of his face with his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Seifer, you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes! Im fine."  
  
"Balamb is going to get bombed... Even if Garden does jet it's ass outta there... the whole continent..." Seifer said.  
  
"We have to get out of here... We can just fight our way out!"  
  
"Yeah, but they took my gunblade..."  
  
"...They, um, didn't take my whip."  
  
"...So, we just gonna escape... with only you fighting off the several thousand gaurds...?"  
  
"No, just two."  
  
"What?" I pounded on the door.  
  
"Heey! Guards...!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here, a moment."  
  
"...Tch, fine." Two Galbadian soliders opened the door.  
  
"Come over here, I need to show you an imperfection in this cell... Any one could... BREAK FREE!" I draw out my whip, and knock the both of them unconcious.  
  
"You should kill them." Seifer muttered, undressing the two of their uniforms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if they wake up?"  
  
"...I'm not going to kill anyone." I say.  
  
"Then I will." Seifer easily broke both of their necks.  
  
"Seifer!" My eyes grow wide and I kneel down to look at the two gaurds.  
  
"They're the enemy."  
  
"...Hm." We pull on the uniforms, and casually walk out of the cell.  
  
"There aren't too many floors to this prison." He says.  
  
"Yeah right! There are like, fifteen floors."  
  
"Nope. This isn't *the* Galbadian Prison."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nah, this is just the two floored prison in the new, rebuilt missile base."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've been here before."  
  
"...Right." We continue to walk, until eventually, we find a computer with listings of all of the prisoners. Seifer isn't listed yet, but Squall is. Cell B2. We find our way to that cell, and now, we have to figure out the code.  
  
"Are you saying the code wasn't in the computer?!"  
  
"Yes... thats what I am saying." I assure him for the third time.  
  
"Dammit! We should just find Xu and leave Leonheart here."  
  
"Seifer..." My uniform is stiff and itchy, its very uncomfortable to be standing there with one on.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks, noticing my uncomfortable face.  
  
"Nothing, this uniform is just all stiff and starchy... The guy who wore it must be a newbie to the force or something..."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"That's what...?" Seifer places his hand in the pocket of my uniform.  
  
"Seifer... what are you doing?!" I say, truely shocked. He pulls out a small card.  
  
"They give all the newbies one of these... until they can memorize the codes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"...It opens all of the doors... automatically." He slides the card through a small slit in the door, and it opens. Squall looks up.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" He asks, standing up.  
  
"...Chill, man." Seifer says, pulling off his helmet, and wiping more blood from his mouth.  
  
"Seifer?" Squall says.  
  
"You're still bleeding?" I ask, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm fine."  
  
"Quistis! ...Does this mean we can get outta here?"  
  
"Yes," I say, "but we need to get you a uniform, and... we need Xu."  
  
"I'm... here..." Xu walks out slowly, clutching her wrapped up arm, where she was shot.  
  
"You okay, Xu?" I ask.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, actually. I'll be fine."  
  
"Anyway, we need to get you guys uniforms... so, we'll be back. Sit tight." Seifer says, pulling back on his helmet. We leave.  
  
"Seifer, you don't look so good. We should try to find something to put on that cut..."  
  
"I'll-be-fine!"  
  
"...Seifer..."  
  
"Look, the locker room's downstairs. We'll go there to get uniforms, okay?"  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
We arrive at the locker room, and grab two uniforms out of a random locker. They look like they'll fit them. We walk back up to the B prison section, but are stopped by an officer.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"...We are patroling, sir."  
  
"...Oh, really? You are supposed to be on the A level of the prison."  
  
"Thats where were were going, sir." I say.  
  
"Oh, sorry."   
  
We arrive at B2, and give Squall and Xu their uniforms. We are about to exit the building, when we hear it. Missiles. -Being launched.  
  
End Chapter. 


	12. She

-She-  
  
"We're too late!" I say.  
  
"No! ...Dammit." Squall mutters.  
  
"Balamb..." I say.  
  
"...Garden." Xu mutters. I look at Seifer, who tosses his helmet to the ground, uttering several vile cusses.  
  
"Look, the missiles wont get there for five minutes. Call garden. Use the pay phone over there, take your uniforms off first so we won't seem suspicious." We all run over, dressed in normal attire, and Squall picks up the phone. Dammit. If only the missiles would turn around... Thats when I felt it. A sudden pain in my chest. I knelt on the ground as I heard Squall say he couldn't get through.  
  
"Quistis, are you alright?" Seifer asks.  
  
"...Y, yeah... get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get as far away from here as you can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"NOW!" I nearly yell.  
  
"Quistis?" I collapse on the ground, and darkness closes in all around me. I feel myself being lifted off the ground, and I am no longer conscience.  
  
~~~  
  
I wake up and look around. It's dusk, and I am laying in the Balamb Garden Infirmary. I feel a little dizzy as I stand up and walk over to the door, and clutch the counter for balance.  
  
"Quistis..." Seifer gets up from a chair and walks over toward me.  
  
"What happened?" I ask.  
  
"I dunno, but its a good thing you told us to get out of there, because the missiles turned right around and bombed the missile base! Balamb went undamaged... How'd you know that was going ta happen? And why'd you pass out?"  
  
"Seifer... thats enough. You think I know?!"  
  
"Quistis, are you alright?"  
  
"No...! ...How am I supposed to be alright?! ...I don't know what happened back there..."  
  
"Quistis... it was probably nothing... now, uh, lets leave here." We walk out of the infirmary, and head to the dorms, on my way, I hear Selphie and Zell discussing something about a power failure.  
  
"Was there a power failure?" I ask Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, thats what everyone is saying... While the missiles were being launched and aimed, the power went out, which would explain why we couldn't get through to call them..." I stared ahead blankly, having nothing to say.  
  
"...Quistis...?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"You look sorta pale..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"...You should go rest."  
  
"...I don't need t-" I hear voices from Squall's dorm. "Shh." I whisper, walking closer.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Squall.  
  
"No way. What are the chances?" Rinoa- I think.  
  
"I dunno, but, honestly, Rinoa, doesn't it seem fitting...?" Squall.  
  
"I... I guess." Rinoa. There is silence. Seifer and I back away from the door.  
  
"What were they talking about?" I ask him.  
  
"I'm... not sure." We walk back to his dorm.   
  
"...Seifer... I'm scared." I admit.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I just am." I turn, and he hugs me.  
  
"Quistis, whats the matter...?" I'm scared, thats what... I don't know what of... But... I think I did something to reflect the missiles...  
  
"Nothing." I bury my face in his shoulder.  
  
"...Quistis, tell me..."  
  
"...Seifer!" Squall's voice yells through the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Seifer asks.  
  
"Rinoa and I... we need to tell you something..."  
  
"Come in." Seifer says, letting go of me. I turn and see them both.  
  
"We...uh..."  
  
"Well? What is it?" I ask impatiently.  
  
"Rinoa... She uh..."  
  
"Look, Leonheart, tell us, or friggin' leave." Seifer, said, glaring at Squall. Rinoa picked up where Squall left off.  
  
"I... gave my sorceress powers away to someone awhile ago... I don't know who..." Me? Are you saying me?! No... no way.  
  
"So, this is stupid. How is this relevant?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Quistis... knew the missiles were coming back... and she relfected them." Squall said slowly.  
  
"What? She cast reflect on a whole friggin' continent?!"  
  
"Thats something only sorceresses can do..." Rinoa added. I stayed silent.  
  
"It was a fucking mess-up at the missile base, alright!? Now, go away!" Seifer said, pushing Squall toward the door. Squall turned, angry, but Rinoa pulled him out the door. Seifer forked his fingers through his hair and sat on his window-sill.  
  
"Damned Leonheart. He doesn't know what the hell he is talking about..." I still don't say anything. I don't want to talk.  
  
"Quistis?" I look up. "You okay? You're awfully quiet..."  
  
"I... I'm fine." I swallow and look away. Seifer jumps down from his seat and walks over to me.  
  
"Hey, I told you, Squall doesn't know what he is talking about!"  
  
"...But Rinoa does..."  
  
"No, she doesn't. She just wants attention."  
  
"But they have so... so much proof to back them up..." He runs his fingers done my jawline.  
  
"Hey, even if you are a sorceress... It'll be okay."  
  
"No, it won't...!"  
  
"What makes you so sure it won't?"  
  
"What makes you so sure it will?!"  
  
"Rinoa survived it... And you're stronger than her... so, it'll be okay."  
  
"But, I don't want to be a sorceress, Seifer..." He wraps his arms around me.  
  
"Hey, maybe you aren't even one."  
  
"Sure... right."  
  
"Quistis... It'll be alright... I promise." You promise? Seifer promised...  
  
"You won't ever leave me... right?"  
  
"Never."  
  
~~~  
  
I walked down the halls of the Dormitory alone. It was two AM, and I couldn't sleep. The cold breeze made me shiver, and hugged myself to keep warm under the large blue sweatshirt I wore. I glared out the window, wanting the world around me to disapear. I was in one of those moods when you just don't care about anything. You feel no pain or pleasure... and nothing phases you. So, I continued to glare at the moon.  
  
"Quistis..." I turn. Its Rinoa.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up so late...?" I ask.  
  
"I, um, wanted to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Giving my powers to you..."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I did it... on purpose. I was sick of them... Stupid powers... so I gave them to you."  
  
"What?! Why?" I ask.  
  
"I was angry... I didn't think about... how it would affect you... I just... did it..."  
  
"...No... So, I really am... a sorceress....?" Rinoa nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah... you are."  
  
"...Well." I leaned against the wall. "Anything I should know?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." Oh no. I knew this would be bad. "Sometimes, you'll lose control of your powers. When you feel that happening, ...You need to go to your dorm or something, and don't go near anyone! It didn't happen to me that often, because I have such a pure heart..." Pure heart? I don't have a pure heart... Well, not as pure as yours, Ms. Perfect. I sigh.  
  
"Well, how do I know its coming on?"  
  
"You just can't control them, thats all."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Its almost like being possessed. It happened to me once... Its scary, I hurt Squall... Oops." She giggled, and I fake laughed.  
  
"What causes it...?"  
  
"When you do bad things." Oh, well, Im going to lose control alot.  
  
"What is considered bad?"  
  
"I dunno, read the Book of Hyne."  
  
"Well, you had better get sleep." I suggest.  
  
"You're right. Bye, Instr- er, Quistis."  
  
"Good night, Rinoa ." She leaves, and I decided to sneak into the library to read the book of Hyne. So, I do, easily.  
  
I place the book down quietly on a table, and sit. I flick on a little lamp above my station, and flip to wrong-doings.  
  
" According to Hyne, there are many wrong-doings, especially for young, aspiring sorceresses." Tch.. aspiring. "Seduction. Sexual interaction before marraige. Drugs of any sort. Over-drinking alcohol. Abuse of powers." It also listed a few more non-important ones. No sex... eh? I wonder what Seifer'll have to say about that. Maybe... I just won't tell him... Marraige. It seemed so far away... yet, I am 22... Ugh. I pushed the thought out of my mind and snuck back out of the library. I walked back to the dorms, and glared outside again, wishing Seifer had class tommarow. Its not that I don't want to spend time with him... I just... don't think we'll have that good of a relationship with these restrictions, and I don't plan to tell him about them. I take a seat out in the halls, on one of the small benches they have set out, and fix my gaze on the moon. It slowly falls, and the sun rises. At six AM, several students pass me, and wave. I must look awful, not having slept at all last night. I keep staring out the window, but the outside just seems too crowded, so I head to the Quad, which is empty, and I stare outside. Its empty... Quiet... I like it. So quiet.  
  
"Quistis! There you are!" Ugh, who is it now?   
  
"Yeah, I'm here." I mutter, not bothering to turn.  
  
"What are ya doing here?" Its Seifer... Oh... I'm sorry... for being a sorceress.  
  
"Just thinking." I say, still not able to look him in the eyes.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"...Nothing in particular."  
  
"Sure. Why don't ya look at me when you are talking to me?" I can't. I don't want to. He grabs my arm and turns me around.  
  
"Thats better. Now, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Just... um, stuff." Great answer, Quistis.  
  
"What kinda stuff...?"  
  
"Um, ...nothing important..."  
  
"Then why were you thinking about it?"  
  
"It's important to me."  
  
"Well, if its important to you, its important to me." Why do you have to care so much?  
  
"...Its nothing... really!"  
  
"So? I just wanna know..."  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"I was just thinking about my sorcer-" My voice trailed off, realizing he didn't know that I was truely a sorceress yet.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"N, nothing."  
  
"You know somethin' I don't?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Hm? ..."  
  
"Rinoa ...she gave her powers to me... on purpose..." I say slowly.  
  
"WHAT?! That bit-"  
  
"Seifer! She apologized..."  
  
"Yeah, but still!"  
  
"Its okay. Sorceress powers... they don't do much..." Hah, yeah, right.  
  
"How do you know? You've never had them before..."  
  
"...Rinoa told me."  
  
"Well... she told me otherwise." He talked to Rinoa?!  
  
"I'm sorry..." I said. He hugged me.  
  
"How do you think this'll effect us...?"  
  
"Well, I can't do anything considered bad in the book of Hyne... so..."  
  
"Say WHAT?!"  
  
"You... didn't talk to Rinoa, did you?"  
  
"No, but I knew if I didn't, you wouldn't tell me. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly and kissed me.  
  
"Seifer... you do know what that means... right?"  
  
"Wait, explain the whole thing to me...?"  
  
"I'll lose control of my powers if I do anything bad... which means any kind of... sexual... things... I can't do until marriage... along with some other stupid things."  
  
"...Damn... what does that include, exactly...?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Well, there anyone who specializes in Hyne around here?"  
  
"...Selphie..."  
  
"Well then, lets go talk to her."  
  
"And tell her what?"  
  
"...I dunno, we'll make up something."  
  
When we arrived at Selphie's dorm, she was sitting, watching TV.  
  
"Come on in!" Said her cheerful and bubbly voice. We stepped into the room, and she got up, and walked over.  
  
"Heey, Quisty! Seifer... what are you doing here?!"  
  
"We, um, have some questions on Hyne. You did very well, and knew extra information during class, Selphie, so we figured you'd be the person to ask." I say calmly.  
  
"Sure thing! Lemme get out my book."  
  
"She *owns* the Book of Hyne?" Seifer whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I mutter.  
  
"Here we go!" She placed the huge book on her bed. "What's your question?!" I flipped to the page, and pointed to it.  
  
"What, um, does that include?" I ask. I see her turn red. "Seifer, go get me a coffee." I order, trying to get him to leave so Selphie feels more comfortable.  
  
"Uh, sure." He leaves.  
  
"Thanks." She says.   
  
"Well, the you-can't-seduce part, that means like, you can't... well, flirt, or anything to that effect. You can't use your sexual advantage over men... unjustly."  
  
"Tch, I see..."  
  
"Um, the drugs... thats pretty obvious; no drugs. Alcohol; don't get drunk. Powers; don't use them unjustly... and the sex... well... you can't even... um, lets say, french kiss... -before marriage that is." She blushed again, obviously not liking the subject. Well, I didn't like the reply either.  
  
"Oh..." I say blankly.  
  
"Why?" She asks, turning back on the TV.  
  
"...I was just... helping Seifer study, that's all. Thanks, Selphie."  
  
"Sure!" I left, and Seifer stood against a wall, with an upset look on his face, obviously having heard the whole conversation. I didn't say anything. I just walked to my dorm... Maybe he'd stop by later... My life had become so limited now... All because of... Rinoa. But, I'd be okay. Maybe it'd go away... No, I'd have to give it away... Perhaps I could give them back to Rinoa. Was there some way to get rid of them without passing them on...? Yeah, right. Somehow wishing *I* owned the Book of Hyne, I exited my dorm and headed toward the library. On my way, I looked at my reflection in a window... Hyne, I looked awful. I was tired too... Maybe I'll stop at the Cafeteria and pick up coffee on my way.  
  
When I finally got to the library, coffee in hand, I found the book of Hyne missing. Odd, no one is allowed to take that out of the library. I look around the library. There was no one. I went into the back storage room, where they kept out-dated books. Thats when I heard it. Someone was back there.  
  
"Hello?" I ask in a loud voice. No reply. "Is... someone there?" I hear a book being slammed shut, and movement. I reach into my back pocket and place my hand on my whip, just in case of trouble. I walk further into the dark storage room. Footsteps.  
  
"Hello?! Who's there?!" Foot steps got closer... Then Seifer came storming past me. He glared at me... with hatred?  
  
"Seifer?!" No reply. What book was he looking at? Hyne... the book of Hyne?! I jog back to where Seifer came from, and there it is, on the floor, The book of Hyne. What made him so upset? Oh well... Lets see... cures from sorceress powers...  
  
"There is one cure, and one immunity from sorcery. The immunity is if you are in love, and the cure is to fall in love. You can't just pretend to be in love, you have to be absolutely sure, because... Hyne knows." ...I am in love... aren't I? Is this what made Seifer so upset...? I'm not in love? I AM in love... But... Hyne... says Im not... My eyes water, and I lean my body against a bookshelf. Love... I thought I was in love...  
  
End Chapter. 


	13. Seifer

-Seifer-  
  
I became dizzy. I had that feeling you get when you are falling, and are just about to hit the ground with a shattering crash. I stumbled my way out of the library, and made my way to my dorm, with a confused look. I really thought I loved you, Seifer. I was so positive I loved you, Seifer... Why aren't I in love...? Damn you, Hyne. Seifer... I collapsed on to my bed, and felt so empty. I didn't want to move, or get up, or even breathe. I AM in love... I AM! Help me... someone help me... I rolled over on to my stomach, and cried into my pillow. 'Promise you'll never leave me?' 'Never...' 'I just didn't want to hurt you...' But I hurt you... 'What if I can't commit?' Seifer... 'Hyne, I love you, Quistis.' I love you, Seifer... 'Staring at Squall again?' Jealous? 'I watched you cry...' You really cared... 'I betrayed all of you again, dammit!' No... 'Hell no, I'm taken.' You were... Seifer...! I do love you... I do... 'Quistis, no. I really do love you... I wasn't supposed to fall in love... But I did... Thats why I told you... Oh, Quistis.' Maybe we weren't meant to be...  
  
"Seifer..." I cried into my pillow. I love you... right? What if it's just attraction? No... I don't know anymore! I stood up and glared at my reflection... I hate... me. I buried my face in my hands. Why?! Tell me... why me? If this isn't love, it's as close to love as I'll ever be... because I can't love anyone more than him! I just CAN'T! Why am I so fucking screwed up!? Help me... someone.... anyone... help me.  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up at around 1AM, and sighed. I took a shower. I looked alot better now that I had slept. Maybe I should go see Seifer. I headed off to his dorm, and knocked.  
  
"Go the fuck away..." Oh... my...  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"I SAID go the *fuck* away."  
  
"Seifer... its me... Quistis..." There was silence. Two minutes later the door opened. Seifer looked tired. He obviously hadn't been sleeping. So, I stood in the hall, and through the doorway, he stood. We stared at eachother, not one word was said.  
  
"Did you want something?" He asked, finally.  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Well... what was it?"  
  
"...I wanted to know why you were so upset...earlier." I lied.  
  
"...You know damn well why I was so upset earlier, Quistis!" He nearly yelled.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside..."  
  
"No."  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine." I entered, and he kicked something under the bed. I only seen it for a second, but I recognized it... I couldn't be sure about what it was though.  
  
"Seifer... I do love you..."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He crossed his arms. "...That's why you are a friggin' sorceress, Quistis. I TOLD you, dammit. No one can actually love me. They can care... and be concerned, if I'm lucky, but love?!" ...Seifer... thats not true... why did I come here?  
  
"Seifer, that's NOT true!"  
  
"Yes it is... and you know it!"  
  
"NO! Seifer, you've got it all wrong! I love you, and I'd die one thousand deaths for your happiness... Dammit, I dunno why the hell that doesn't count as LOVE, but... maybe it's just something more! I don't know where you stand with me anymore... But, I know what I feel more than anyone else, even fucking Hyne! You can believe her, or my feelings! The choice is yours!!" I yelled. He stared at me, and I looked at the floor. I held my hand up and waved it in the air and shook my head. I turned around and walked toward the door. He grabbed my arm forcefully and turned me around.  
  
"I will *always* love you, Quistis." He kissed me once.  
  
"...Seifer...?"  
  
"Go back to your dorm Quistis... I'll... I'll talk to you... in the morning."  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Go... We'll... talk in the morning."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"...F-fine..." I left, and went back to my dorm. Now, I'd always had a quick brain but not when everything is so jumbled up and confused. I walked into my dorm and laid on my bed. About ten to fifteen minutes later, I got a headache so I went into the cabinet to grab some aspirin. And I seen them. Green bottle... The color of the bottle kicked under Seifer's bed. I glanced at the label of the green bottle. "Sleep-Aid tablets."  
  
"Seifer... you didn't!" No, Seifer, don't you do this! No! I rush to Seifer's dorm and open the door. Everything is dark and silent.  
  
"Seifer!?" I call out in the dark, fumbling for the light switch. I can't find it, I rush to his bedside. I feel around for his body. Not breathing?! I find a lamp and turn it on. There is a small piece of paper on his chest. I grab it and place it in my pocket, and rush to the infirmary.  
  
~~~  
  
While sitting in the infirmary, I remember the note. I pull it out of my pocket, wiping some tears away with my other hand. I glance at it. That familar hand-writing that I have seen on so many papers seems so special now...  
  
"Quistis... you are the only person I've ever loved... Maybe you just loved me out of pity... Maybe you didn't love me at all... Hyne knows... Oh, Quistis... I love you... But I think I only hurt you... I don't want you to be forced to love me. I know that no one can love me... maybe that's for the best. So, I'll just stop wasting everyone's time... through betrayal, fake love... and hatred." Seifer no... Oh, Seifer... why?! I don't understand...  
  
"Quisits?!" Dr. Kadowaki said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Seifer... he'll be fine... Stupid kid just needs to sleep it off... We got most of the pills out..." She continued to talk, but I'm not listening.  
  
"Can I go in and see him...?"  
  
"He's sleeping, don't wake him up."  
  
"Thanks." I walk into the room. Its dark, except for the moonlight that shines down on his face. I sit beside the bed, and look at him.  
  
"Seifer... Oh, Seifer, why? ...I'm so scared... What if you never wake up... I don't think I'll be able to live without you..." I feel a pain in my chest. Ooh, it hurts...  
  
~~~  
  
I open my eyes. Its still dark out. My head is rested on Seifer's chest... He is still sleeping. I rub my head, and stand up. I feel sort of funny. I look down at Seifer for awhile. I do love you... Five minutes later, his eyes open. He looks up at me.  
  
"Seifer..." I whisper hoarsely. He sits up and continues to stare.  
  
"Why?" He asks.  
  
"...I couldn't let you die..."  
  
"...No, yes you could have..."  
  
"Seifer, you are the most important thing in the world to me..."  
  
"But, you don't love me..."  
  
"I do..."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"...Then why are you a sorceress?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not." ...Sure.  
  
"...Oh really? Is that why you saved Balamb? Because you weren't a sorceress?!"  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Dammit, Quistis, leave me alone."  
  
"..." I turned around and walked toward my dorm... But stopped when I reached the Quad, instead. It was still dark. Use your powers... wrongfully. Lose control. It won't be your fault... No... what am I thinking? I yawned. I don't remember falling asleep last night... Then I remember that pain... The pain I felt... when casting... reflect... Am I not a sorceress anymore?  
  
"Quistis..." Seifer called. You just told me to go away... what do you want...?  
  
"Wake up." What? I'm awake! What are you talking about?  
  
"Quistis!" What do you want? Why can't I talk?  
  
"Get UP!" Dammit, I am up?! ...Oh? I am sleeping? Dreaming?  
  
~~~  
  
I look up. My head is rested on Seifer's chest, and he's awake, shaking me.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say, sitting up immediatly.  
  
"Why'd you let me live?" He asks.   
  
"...I couldn't let you die..."  
  
"...No, yes you could have..." Just like my dream... what happens... if he doesn't wake me up?  
  
"Seifer, you are the most important thing in the world to me..."  
  
"But, you don't love me..."  
  
"I do..." Stop it. Why is this going like my dream?!  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"...Then why are you a sorceress?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not." ...Sure.  
  
"...Oh really? Is that why you saved Balamb? Because you weren't a sorceress?!"  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Dammit, Quistis, leave me alone."  
  
"..." I turned around and walked toward my dorm... But stopped when I reached the Quad, instead. It was still dark. Use your powers... wrongfully. Lose control. It won't be your fault... No... what am I thinking? I yawned. I don't remember falling asleep last night... Then I remember that pain... The pain I felt... when casting... reflect... Am I not a sorceress anymore?  
  
"Quistis..." No! Not like my dream. No, no, NO!  
  
"Yeah?" I can talk this time... hm.  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"...!!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You didn't do anything to apologize to me for."  
  
"...I know... I didn't believe you though..."  
  
"You've got good reason."  
  
"But there is better reason on the other side... Quistis, I believe you over Hyne... you know more about yourself..." I turn.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course." He says.  
  
"...There's something else that I want to do..."  
  
End Chapter. 


	14. Quistis

-Quistis-  
  
Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Seifer layed next to me.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Great." He hugged me. No longer a sorceress.  
  
"Well, thats a great way to prove to you that I love you... and I always have, I just... think Hyne needed me to actuallly realize I'd do anything for you... But, now that that's all said and done... what proof do I have from you...?"  
  
"Hm." Seifer wrapped his arms around my bare body and kissed me. "Thats all I can do for now... offer you my love. Whether you believe it or not..."  
  
"I'd rather believe it."  
  
~~~  
  
We walked past Squall's dorm. All was quiet. It was nearly three days later and we wondered if they had got back together. No one knew. No one even knew that I had been a sorceress for a few days... Xu had healed from her wound quite well, and I was still in absence of my instructor's liscense.  
  
"I don't think that they got back together... Its too quiet..." Seifer said.  
  
"Oh really? Maybe they moved to Rinoa's dorm."  
  
"...Ya never know."  
  
"Mhm." I glanced at my watch. 11pm.  
  
"Hopefully, the cafeteria's still open." I muttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"You'll never sleep."  
  
"I never sleep anyway... Why not have coffee to help in the process?"  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
We went to the cafeteria, and I got a coffee. He got a beer. Why beer? I hate that stuff... It tastes awful.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Xu lately?" I ask Seifer.  
  
"Nah, but I heard she recovered well... She's around somewhere though..."  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I, uh... dammit..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"Um, okay... what is it?" Oh no, what is it? Is it bad? He didn't say anything.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No, Seifer! What is it?" We stopped and stood by a moonlit window.  
  
"Quistis... Really, just..."  
  
"Please?" I could see his attention drawn elsewhere.  
  
"Later." He said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over here." He walked me over to a dorm.  
  
"What? Do you have a thing for listening in to people's conversations?!" I whispered, crouching next to him.  
  
"You sure you want to do this again, Squall?"   
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Well then, you know what to do."  
  
"Who's dorm is this? Is this Rinoa's?" I ask.  
  
"Quistis... you know... what they are gonna do... right?"  
  
"Yes, of course! ...So, who's dorm is it? Rinoa's?"  
  
"N, no..."  
  
"Then... um, who's is it?"  
  
"Xu's."  
  
~~~  
  
We sat in his dorm, discussing Squall and Xu, when suddenly I remembered that Seifer had wanted to ask me something. He was sitting on the window sill as usual, and I was lying on his bed.  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You said you wanted to ask me something earlier... what was it?"  
  
"I forget."  
  
"Oh... so it must have not been important."  
  
"N, no..." What? What is he trying to say to me?  
  
"Well then... what is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to know something." He jumped down from his seat.  
  
"And that was?" I ask, standing up. He almost seemed nervous. Imagine! Seifer Almasy nervous!  
  
"...I wanted to know if... if... you would... uh... m, marry me...?" Wha...?! Marry? I stared up at him, his green eyes. They looked like that of an innocent child who was scared... Seifer... But no, this was Seifer Almasy, the guilty man who was not afraid of anything... except for what answer I would give. Seifer... and I... husband and wife... bonded forever in eternal love? Me and him... Him and me... I'd love it... I truely would...  
  
"Y-yes, I would marry you... And if its okay with you... I will marry you..." I say, trying desperately to make my words fit.  
  
"Quistis." He held me in his arms. My fiancee... Seifer Almasy...  
  
~The End. 


End file.
